


Steve x Alina: Post Civil War (2016 - 2018)

by alienprincesspoop



Series: Steve x Alina [3]
Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha M'Baku (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Angst and Romance, Asian Character(s), Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Comic (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), Black Character(s), Black Panther (2018) Post-Credits Scene, Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Black Panther Fandom Appreciation 2020, Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), Brotherly Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cabin Fic, Canada, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Civil War Team Captain America, Confused Steve Rogers, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heteronormativity, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, Interracial Relationship, Islands, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel Cinematic Crossover Exchange, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Marvel Universe, Minor Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Nomad Steve Rogers, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Other, POV Alternating, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Steve Rogers, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Singapore, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stripping, Superheroes, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Team Canada, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, True Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vaginal Sex, Vancouver, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienprincesspoop/pseuds/alienprincesspoop
Summary: At the end of "Steve x, Alina: The Love Story Continues," Steve Rogers and Alina Chen promise to face the realities of a long-distance, long-term relationship together...but the Universe has other plans.Inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe, these series of stories imagine a meaningful and thrilling 21st-century romance for Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, one of its most beloved characters.Find out what happens when the love the good Captain finds in the 21 century is threatened by the onslaught and ramifications of Civil War. Will Steve face the consequences alone, or will he struggle for a love he never knew he needed?Angsty, smutty, and full of adventure, this part of the series will take you from the summer of 2016 to the spring of 2018, pre-Infinity War.Author's note: None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to the author except for the protagonist, A.C., which is the author's original creation. This character was inspired by the character of Astrid Leong, as portrayed by Gemma Chan in Crazy Rich Asians. All other names, characters, and places belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and are borrowed for fictional purposes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & T'Challa, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve x Alina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511591
Comments: 26
Kudos: 20





	1. Fallout - Summer 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina gets a letter from Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure if Steve sent Tony a letter (and a phone) at the end of Captain America: Civil War, he would've sent something to Alina too. Enjoy x

_Thursday evening_

_June 16, 2016_

_Singapore_

Alina closed her eyes. 

"I'm ready when you are, Miss."

She opened her eyes to see her driver looking back at her through the rearview mirror. Alina took a deep breath and put on her sunglasses. 

"I'm ready."

Her driver nodded, his jaw tensing, and exited the car. When her door opened, Alina was assaulted by a din of flashing lights and shouting. 

"Ms. Chen! Ms. Chen!" 

"Over here!"

Her driver used his body to hold back the throng of people, ushering Alina towards the entrance of her apartment building.

"Ms. Chen! Can you comment on Steve Rogers' disappearance?"

They hurried over to the glass doors. 

"Do you have any ideas on his whereabouts?"

Only a few more feet…

"What do you think of Captain America now he's a criminal fugitive?" 

She tried to ignore the rising knot in her stomach.

"Is it true you two were lovers?" 

"Are you hiding Captain America in your apartment?"

She looked up at that and caught a self-satisfied smirk on the face of a rabid-looking reporter. Her driver shoved the man aside. 

"Go on in, Ms. Chen!" he whispered urgently, one arm shielding her from the surging crowd. 

The doors opened, and Alina hurried inside with a quick nod to her driver. The glass doors closed behind her, diminishing the noise. 

"Good evening, Ms. Chen." 

Alina removed her sunglasses. Two burly men were standing by the door, and two more stood a little further inside, all in black suit and tie. 

"How are you this evening, ma'am?" one of them asked. 

"I'm fine, thank you." 

She offered him a wan smile, and Alina walked into the lobby. She heard the man follow a few steps behind her. She sighed internally. Her father had insisted on the new welcome team after recent events. She couldn't blame him. Earlier this week, a reporter broke into the building and then, tried to break into her apartment in the hopes of gleaning information about her and/or Steve Rogers. She blamed that stupid article - the one that ran the day of her audition two weeks ago. A Christine Everhart exclusive -- "inside information" on the "mysterious woman" seen lunching with Mr. Stark and rumored to be dating Captain America. Complete with an incriminating picture of a private moment with Tony at the park from the day before. Alina raged at the memory. Her lawyers would take care of that woman and her gross invasion of privacy. 

She made her way towards the elevators, the bodyguard trailing behind. A young man was behind the concierge desk. He looked up and smiled when he saw her approaching. 

"Good evening, Miss Chen," he called out. "Something came for you today."

Alina made her way towards the desk. The bodyguard made as if to follow, but she held her hand up. He furrowed his eyebrows and stayed back. 

She approached the concierge, who handed her a small FedEx parcel. Alina examined the package. No return address.

"When did this come for me?"

"This afternoon, ma'am." The young man paused, his eyes darting to the bodyguard behind her. "The delivery man was quite shocked at the…situation outside the building. I had to give him some water and let him rest out in the lobby."

She looked at the package again. "Did you run this by the new security protocol?" 

He nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, ma'am. The guards scanned the package. It's safe." 

"Thank you, William."

"No problem, Miss Chen." The man smiled. "Have a good evening."

Alina turned the corner to arrive at another glass door. 

"I don't need you to escort me upstairs," she said, turning to the bodyguard. 

"Ma'am, your father..."

"I know what my father said," she interrupted him. "If there is a problem, I will press the emergency button. Otherwise, this is where you will leave me tonight."

He looked at her then gave her a stern nod. 

"I'll be right here, ma'am."

She nodded. "Goodnight." 

Alina turned around and pressed her electronic fob to get through to the small waiting area of her private elevator. When the glass door closed behind her, all outside noise disappeared. Alina waited for the elevator, bag in one hand, and package in the other. When it arrived, she stepped inside. She could hear her heart racing in her ears in the silence. 

_Ding_. 

Alina stepped into her apartment and took off her shoes. 

Then, she made her way to the kitchen and placed her bag and the package on the counter. She walked over to the sink and filled a glass of water, downing it in one go. The cold water did little to calm her hammering heart. Alina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Memories from the past week flooded her mind. News reports of a catastrophic battle in Germany. The bombing in Vienna. A funeral. Her mind settled on an image of a man with a lopsided grin. 

_I'll see you soon._

Alina swallowed, pushing down the ugly knot in her stomach. When she opened her eyes, they landed on the FedEx package. 

She took the package and opened the tab before reaching inside. There was a plain white envelope with her name on the front. Her heart stopped.

Alina tore the envelope open, a lump rising in her throat, as she read the familiar handwriting. 

_Alina, I'm glad you're back in Singapore. It'll be good for you to be around friends and family. You'll hear things about me in the coming days. Know that I am doing what I believe to be right. I wish I could be with you, angel. I know we made promises to each other. I'm sorry I can no longer honor them. I know this will hurt you, Alina, but it's not safe for us to remain in contact. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. You were part of a family. You reminded me what it felt like to trust someone again, which is why I want you to have this._

She grabbed the box and turned it upside down. A small box clattered on the counter. Alina reached for it and opened the box. She stared at its contents for a few seconds.

Inside was a ring she had seen before — a modest and beautiful diamond ring. 

Alina sat on the barstool and cried. 

***


	2. He's Back - January 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place in January 2017, six months after the events of Civil War. 
> 
> The best way to summarize this scene is to quote Alina: "Steve fucking Rogers. He's back."

_January 2017_

_Evening_

_Orchard Road, Singapore_

Alina stared at the clock. It was a little past 7 pm. She put her earring on and looked at herself in the mirror. A bit of lipstick had smudged above her lip line. Alina wiped off the stain just as she heard the elevator doors ping. 

“I’ll be right out!” she called. 

She pressed her lips together, grabbed her clutch, and walked out of the bedroom. 

“Right on time. I hope we can still…”

She looked up, and the rest of the sentence died in her mouth.

“Hello, angel.”

Alina froze. She stared at the man standing in front of her.

Steve’s smile softened. She blinked, searching his face for some sort of explanation. 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

Alina’s eyes darted from his long blond hair down to the full beard resting on his face. She felt her mouth hang open as the blood in her body gathered in the middle of her chest. Steve took a step forward, still smiling.

“No.”

Alina took an automatic step back. The smile on his face faltered. Her hands scrambled inside her clutch, searching for a lifeline and her fingers wrapped around her phone.

“Get out.” 

Steve frowned and took another step towards her. Alina felt the blood drain to her legs. 

“Get out now. I’m calling the police.” 

“Alina,” he started, reaching out his hands in surrender. 

She looked at him and then at the elevator behind him. His body took up almost the entire entryway, blocking the only exit. 

“I just want to talk.” 

She looked at him then. Steve fucking Rogers. He was back. 

She turned and ran towards her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She locked the door and moved away from it. Her hands were still shaking as she searched through her phone. When she came up to the number she was looking for, she hit dial. She put the phone to her ear. It rang a few times, then the call dropped. She frowned, panic rising in her heart. She tried again. This time, the call didn’t patch through at all. 

“Alina, open the door.” 

She looked up as if expecting Steve to appear on this side of the room.

“Open the door, Alina.” 

She pressed the dial button, but the call failed again. 

“Alina,” Steve said. “Please. Open the door.” 

She saw the handle move. 

“Stay away from me! I’m calling the police.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“We both know your phone’s not working.” 

She looked at her phone and pressed dial again. It failed.

“What the fuck did you do!” she said, panic rising in her chest. “Leave me alone!” 

The handle to the door stopped moving. There was silence. Long enough for Alina to move in closer. She heard Steve sigh. 

“Nat’s nearby. She blocked all communications to and from this building so we could talk.” 

Steve wanted to talk? And Nat was nearby?

“Please, angel,” he said, his voice pleading and desperate. “Just open this door.” 

She almost reached out and turned the lock. Then she stopped. 

“Go away, Steve.” She felt tears fall on her face. “Just go away.” 

More tears fell. 

“I love you, Alina.” 

She choked out a sob and backed away from the door, eyes blurry. 

_Crack._

Alina watched as the metal handle fell unto the floor with a thud. Steve pushed the door open

“Stay away from me,” she warned, backing away. She could feel her heart racing, the blood pumping in her ears. 

Steve searched her face, his own, troubled and stormy. “I just…I need to know you’re OK.” 

Her back hit a wall. She was cornered. 

“Please, angel,” he said. “I’m right here.” 

She glanced at the things on her night table, her eyes landing on a silver photo frame. She grabbed it and hurled it at him. 

Steve ducked just in time. Alina watched the frame crack the mirror on the opposite wall and fall to the carpet with a thud. A photograph of the two of them fell out. Steve turned to look at the damage and then back at Alina. 

“What…” 

He couldn’t finish the sentence. Alina threw something else at him. As she searched for a third object to launch, she felt his body come up against her. Strong hands grabbed her wrists. 

“Stop. Alina.” Steve pulled her up to meet his eyes. “Stop.” 

His commanding tone, coupled with the intense eye contact, halted any further rebellion. 

They stared at one another for a few seconds. Alina felt dizzy. It was too much Steve all at once. His imposing build, his heady scent, his bright blue eyes boring into her.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips on hers. Steve pressed himself unto her. As the initial shock wore off, Alina found herself melting into his heat. Steve deepened the kiss, but when he tried to slide his tongue in, Alina resisted. Steve pressed on. His beard scratched her. She pushed him away and slapped him. 

“Fuck you, Rogers.” 

The words hung in the air, an angry proclamation of grief and disgust.

Six months. Six months, this bastard was gone. Complete radio silence. Left her to the wolves with nothing but a goddamn letter and a ring. News reports of treason — fucking treason — and now he was kissing her like nothing had happened between them. Alina swallowed the lump forming in her throat. No more tears. Not for this man. 

Steve turned to look at her. His left cheek was red from the contact. 

“I’m sorry, angel,” he whispered.

He looked at her, sincerity marking the corners of his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” 

She stared at him for a moment, and then Alina lost all sense. She pulled his face towards hers and slammed their lips together. She could feel Steve’s shock as she pressed herself unto him. He smelled spectacular. Warm and clean like she remembered, but there was a twinge of something extra. Something new. Alina felt chills shoot up her spine. 

Steve did not hesitate. He pushed her back against the wall, his mouth never leaving hers. They intensified the kiss at lightning speed, ravaging each other’s lips. His hands were all over her body, and Alina felt an old familiar warmth surge through her toes. She grabbed unto Steve’s shoulders, digging her nails into his clothes. Steve responded by grabbing her hair, pressing himself unto her. Heat rushed downwards as she felt his growing erection against her thigh, his hands moving to her breasts. She was lost in him…with him…without him…

“Hello?”

They jumped apart at the voice.

“Alina?” 

Steve stared at her, breathing hard, face pink.

“Alina, are you in here?”

She widened her eyes as logic pushed its way back inside her brain. Alina pushed past him and stepped over the photo of them on the floor. When she went out of the room, she saw a dark-haired man in an expensive suit standing in the living room, carrying flowers and a bottle of wine. 

“Eric,” she said, her voice cracking a little. 

“Alina?” Eric turned to her. “I’m sorry, I’m so late. I tried to call, but I couldn’t get through…” He stopped, looking at her face. “Are you alright?”

Then, he glanced at something behind her, and his eyes widened. 

“What…Is that…?” 

Alina looked back to see Steve at the doorway, arms crossed, frowning at the two of them. She took Eric by the arm and led him away.

“Something…unexpected came up. I won’t make it to dinner tonight, Eric.”

He was looking at her, but his eyes were glazed over. She touched his cheek. That seemed to snap him out of his trance. 

“I can’t go out tonight,” she repeated. 

Eric nodded slowly.

“You should go.” 

He looked at her then. She rubbed her thumb on his smooth jaw. She had the strangest feeling it was missing a beard. 

“Go,” she urged. 

Eric frowned. “Are you going to be OK?” 

Alina looked at him. Eric had been very kind to her these past few months. When news hit about Steve and the fallout from the Sokovia Accords, Alina felt like all she wanted to do was encapsulate herself in a little bubble of music and float away. Eric had pulled her back down. They were old friends, and at one point, they could have been something more.

“Do you want me to stay?”

She looked at him again and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away, Eric looked surprised. 

“I’ll be alright. I promise.”

Eric studied her for a moment. Alina felt her muscles protest as she offered him a smile. Eric moved towards her, and she smelled his soft, herbal scent as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Her lips tingled at the contact, and then, just as quickly, it was over. He left the flowers and wine on the entryway table and stepped into the elevator. 

“Call me,” he said before the doors closed on his face. 

Alina felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. 

“Who’s the guy?”

Alina turned around and saw Steve. His arms were still crossed, and for the first time, she noticed he was wearing some sort of athletic outfit. She frowned at the darkened star in the middle of his chest.

“That’s Eric. We were supposed to have dinner tonight.” 

Alina felt a perverse thrill when she saw the jealousy behind Steve’s eyes.

“Is he going to be a problem?” he asked. “He saw my face.” 

She glared at him. “I trust him. Which is more than I can say about you.” 

Steve stared back at her. She watched his face shift through a range of emotions and settle on one. He looked calm, dangerously so. She felt her goosebumps stand on end. 

“It’s not your fault.” 

She frowned. “What’s not my fault?” 

Steve studied her for a moment, the maddening calm look still plastered on his face. 

“Why you don’t trust me. Why you want to call Agent Woo. ” 

Alina felt her stomach cramp. “Figured that one out all by yourself, huh? Congratulations, Captain.” 

Steve glared at her. They remained in a locked gaze for a few moments. 

“Well, if that’s all you came to do,” she said. “I’d like you to leave now.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. 

“Tell Nat I say hello. She should know that the CIA are never very far away from me these days. They’ll send one of their agents to check out the apartment once they realize she’s blocking the cell signal.” 

“Alina…”

“Look,” she said, holding her hand up. “I’ve had enough.” She took a deep breath. “I’m done with this.” 

Steve looked confused. She continued, rage building inside her. 

“I’m done being stalked by the CIA. I’m done with them knocking on my door at all hours of the night, asking for information about you.”

Steve kept silent. 

“I want my life back. I want to go to work and see my friends and play music in peace. I want to travel again. I want to be taken off the no-fly list.” 

His expression turned serious. 

“And I want to stop crying.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I want to stop crying myself to sleep, thinking about you. About where you are and if you’re dead or worse. Alive and being tortured to death somewhere in some godforsaken place.” 

A single tear escaped unto her face. Alina wiped it away fiercely. 

“You came here, and you look well enough to me. But I’m done with this, Steve. I’m done.” 

Steve looked like someone had taken a knife and stabbed him in the gut. 

“Alina, please…” 

“Leave,” her voice cracked. “I need you to leave. Now.” 

“Please don’t do this, angel.” 

She scoffed, a few more tears running down her face. 

“Don’t ‘angel’ me, Rogers. I’m sick of your bullshit.”

She wiped her tears away. Dear God, could she hold herself together for one second? Was it too much to ask? 

“You come in here and kiss me like nothing happened. Then you throw some pretty words at me, and what?” She glared at him, wiping more tears away. “What do you want, Steve? Why did you come back?”

He waited for a beat before answering. 

“I want you to come with me.”

She sputtered, eyes wide. 

“I want you to come with me, Alina,” he repeated like it was a logical proposition. “I want to take you to where we’re hiding.”

She stopped, stunned. The man had gone mad. 

“Listen, Alina. I told you everything I can.” 

Steve checked something on his wrist. Alina looked at it, her stomach doing flips. He was wearing the watch she gave him for Christmas two years ago. 

“It’s not safe for me to stay here much longer. We’ve only got a few more minutes.” 

He pressed something inside his ear. Alina saw a flesh-colored earpiece for the first time. 

“Nat’s telling me there’s movement towards this building.” 

“It’s the CIA,” she heard herself reply. “I told you they have agents monitoring me.”

Steve glanced at her and then spoke into his watch. “Did you get that?” 

Alina frowned. Since when did the watch she bought him come equipped with spy equipment? Steve was listening to whatever the person on the other end of the line was saying. Then, he turned to her. 

“So, are we doing this?”

He reached out his hand. 

“Are we doing what?” 

“Are you coming with me or not?” 

Alina felt her stomach start to constrict. 

“If you want to come with me, we need to go now. But you have to make a decision.”

She stared at him. This was crazy. He was crazy. She looked at Steve. He had an urgent look on his face. She looked at his hand and then back at him. There was a glimmer of something she recognized in his eyes. Something thudded in her chest. 

“OK.” 

Steve flashed her a smile and grabbed her hand. 

“Come on. We have to go.” 

He started to pull her towards the elevator. 

“Wait. I should tell someone where I’m going.” Alina started to panic, feeling Steve’s hand gripping hers. “I need to call Ara.” 

“You can tell her you’re safe when we get there.”

He ran into the elevator and pulled her inside with him, punching the button for the fourth floor. 

“Where are we going?” she asked, panic rising in her voice. 

Steve didn’t reply. He was listening to whoever was on the other end of that earpiece. 

“Steve. Where are we going?” Alina repeated, her heart beating faster by the second.

He was quiet for a few seconds, then he turned and punched the emergency button. The elevator screeched to a stop. She watched as he hopped unto the railing and pushed open the hatch above them. 

“Right now, we’re going up to the roof.”

She stared at the open hatch and then back at him, shocked at the sudden turn of events. 

“And then what?”

He flashed her a mysterious smile. “And then we’re headed somewhere warm.” 

***


	3. Welcome to Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve brings Alina to a still-secret Wakanda. We find out why in the next few chapters. 
> 
> I hope it's as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Enjoy! x

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Alina turned to Sam, any semblance of an answer stuck in her windpipe. He grinned at her. 

"Drop to 2200, maintain heading 0-3-0." 

In the back of her mind, she heard Steve grunt directions to Nat from the co-pilot seat. Her eyes blinked, trying to understand the sight below her. 

Nothing could have prepared Alina for such a drastic change in the landscape. When Steve told her that they were heading to Wakanda, he mentioned that it was not what she knew it to be. 

"Wakanda is much more technologically advanced than people think." 

Steve failed to tell her that Wakanda was a technological impossibility. 

Only a few moments ago, the landscape had been vast canyons, wide plains, shepherds with their livestock, thick forest. Now…Skyscrapers sprouted from either side of a huge river, the mountains in the background bathed in honey, the color of the setting sun. 

The jet zoomed its way towards the city. They were flying really low now, between buildings. The landscape looked familiar, but there was a distinct feeling that something was very different here. Something long and shimmering moved below. Alina realized too late that it was a train. 

"Landing imminent." 

Nat hit buttons on the instrument panel, and the jet swerved past a tall building as they approached a central building surrounded by water. 

At first glance, the building resembled an ant mound. Still, as they got closer, Alina saw two towers connected by a bridge that reminded her of both pagodas and the Twin Towers in Kuala Lumpur. 

"Hold on." 

Alina gripped the back of Steve's chair. The sun peeking behind the buildings blinded her. She shut her eyes, feeling her stomach flip as the jet maneuvered itself in a circle. 

"Landing confirmed."

She opened her eyes and was greeted by a collection of buildings, some short and stout, others tall with a curve at the top. Alina saw a moat surround the landing pad. 

Nat and Steve were pushing more buttons. Sam was not next to her anymore. She turned to see him buckle a belt into his outfit.

"Time to say hello to the locals." 

He smiled at her again, but Alina couldn't feel her face. Steve stood up and walked past her. It was only the scent of him, at once comforting but now unfamiliar, that made her blink. She watched as he pressed a button at the back of the jet. The door opened, and a ramp extended from the floor. Alina was hit with warm air, which brought with it, smells that stirred something in the back of her memory. 

"You alright?" 

She looked down to see a hand on her arm. When she looked up, Nat was looking at her with expectation. 

"It's a lot to take in. You ok?" 

She nodded. 

"Alright, come on." 

Nat gave Alina's arm a pat, and she felt her legs carry her forward. Her head felt woozy. 

She made her way towards the back of the aircraft, where Steve was standing. Sweat pooled in her armpits under the synthetic fabric she was wearing. He had given her what looked like a standard-issue black uniform of some sort when they stepped unto the plane a few hours ago. Alina didn't have a choice — her date outfit had been dirtied, the skirt was torn, on the climb up the elevator shaft. 

Steve looked at her then, he exchanged a look with Nat and Sam. Alina couldn't read his expression — she blamed it on the overload her mind was currently dealing with. 

"Ready?" he asked, looking out of the plane. 

Without another word, he stepped out. Sam followed. Alina went next, followed by Nat, down the short flight of stairs. 

The first thing she saw were three women in the middle of the landing platform. A woman in a green dress was in the center flanked by a younger woman, who looked to be in her teens, in a shirt with a symbol she didn't recognize. The other woman was a sight to behold. She was dressed in red armor with a huge gold necklace that wrapped around her neck, But the most arresting thing about her was not her dress or even the spear she was holding. No, it was the look of intense distaste on her face when she set eyes on Alina. 

"Captain, friends," the woman in green greeted them. "Welcome back to Wakanda." The woman looked her way, a small smile on her lips. "Or simply, welcome." 

"Nakia. Thank you for coming out to greet us," Steve said. 

"I trust your mission was successful, Captain?" 

"Yes."

"We can all see that there's a stranger we've never met standing right there." 

Alina looked at the smirking teenager who was eyeing her. The woman in red furrowed her eyebrows even further and made a clicking noise in the back of her throat. The teenager glanced her way, widening her smile. 

"Hello," the teenager said, thrusting her hand out. "I'm Shuri." 

Alina shook her hand, feeling the girl's lanky fingers wrap around her own. The girl's smile widened. "This is Nakia," she said, motioning to the woman in the green dress. "And that's Okoye." 

Another unsatisfied click from the woman in red. The girl named Shuri ignored the sound and forged on. 

"Welcome to Wakanda." 

"Thank you." 

That was the first time Alina heard her own voice in a while. She sounded calmer than she felt. 

The girl's smile widened. "I think…"

"Shuri."

The woman in the green dress — Nakia — turned to address her in a language Alina did not understand. After a short, heated exchange, Shuri seemed to relent. Nakia turned back to her. 

"I apologize. We do not get many visitors. It's an exciting time for all of us, including the princess." 

Princess? 

Alina watched as the teenager gritted her teeth and smiled. 

"I'm Nakia, consult to the King," she bowed her head. "And this is Okoye, General of the Dora Milaje, the King's bodyguards." 

Alina glanced at the woman in red in front of her. She seemed to stand even taller with the official introduction. When she looked back at Nakia, she realized the three of them were looking at her with expectation. Alina shook herself. Being thrust into a new environment did not mean bad manners — her grandmother taught her better than that. Especially not in a place where manners seemed to be valued.

"My name is Alina Chen," she said. Unsure of what else to say, she added, "I'm a musician and a philanthropist." 

"And Captain Roger's girlfriend."

The woman called Okoye shot Shuri a death stare. Sam let out a low chuckle. Nakia maintained a calm smile on her face as she looked at Alina. 

"I've heard good things about you, Ms. Chen." 

"Alina," she heard herself correct the woman. 

Nakia smiled. "I look forward to getting to know you." 

They shared another smile, and Alina felt the mood shift. 

"You are all invited to dine with us tonight at the palace. Dinner will be in an hour. I'll have a servant show you to your rooms so you can get changed." 

With that, Nakia turned and led the way inside the huge building. Alina trailed behind Steve and Sam, who followed respectfully behind the three women. She didn't dare gawk at the imposing glass structure the small group was about to enter. 

"The Wakandans are alright once you get to know them. Friendly even." 

She turned to see Nat, who was walking beside her. Alina breathed in. She wasn't worried as much as entirely shocked by everything that had just happened. A few hours ago, she was getting ready for a date in Singapore. Now, she was in Wakanda — a country she thought was a nation of farmers — following a princess, a King's consult, and his bodyguard into their glass palace.

Alina looked ahead to the head of blond hair that was responsible for her current situation. Steve had a lot of explaining to do. 

***


	4. The King and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Alina is in Wakanda. Plus, some Steve x Bucky goodness. Enjoy! x

“What do you think, Ms. Chen?”

She met the man’s eyes across the round dining table, pushing aside the feeling that all eyes were now on her. Alina considered her words. 

“Opening up trade channels is a wise first step, Your Highness,” she began. “Our regions have a lot in common. A shared history of colonialism, for example.” She paused. “With a few notable exceptions, of course. Present company included.” 

She smiled. 

“Even if we discount the colonial histories and ensuing postcolonial independence movements, we should still consider our shared values. They will go a long way into building connections between the African and Asian continents.” 

“And what would those shared values be?”

Alina looked at the king. The smile on his face reminded her of a large cat. Forget the others, this conversation was between them now. She breathed in, rising to the challenge. 

“Our shared values…” she repeated, giving herself time to formulate an answer. “Dignity. Dignity through independence.” 

Alina paused, watching the king’s mouth turn into a smile. 

“Tradition,” she continued. “Understanding where we came from. Honoring those who came before us.” 

His smile widened. 

“And innovation. Embracing change and adapting to the future is key to not only surviving but thriving.”

He raised his eyebrows. 

“Those are strong sentiments, Ms. Chen.”

“I’ve found that having strong convictions has served me well, especially when I’m trying to do the impossible. Like hiding in plain sight. Wouldn’t you agree, Your Highness?”

“She got you there, brother!”

The king chuckled at Shuri’s exclamation, keeping his eyes and smile on Alina. Alina smiled back at him and retrieved her glass of water from the table. Strange, her hand was not shaking, but her insides felt like jelly. 

“I appreciate your convictions, Ms. Chen.”

The king smiled at her and cleared his throat, turning back to his plate. 

“Trade between the African and Asian continents would ensure the development of both regions independent of Western economies. Which could only mean a stronger, more secure global economy for everybody.”

Alina nodded. Her heart was still beating really fast. 

“I suspect that trade between our regions is not a new thing, Your Highness. Our histories are connected, and as such, all present and future relationships have ancient roots. It only makes sense to revive those relationships.”

T’challa offered her a one-sided smile, and Alina exchanged it with her own. Shuri was grinning at her. 

“Intelligent and beautiful,” the princess commented. “A deadly combination. Brother, who have you brought to us?”

Alina hid her smile behind another sip of water, but something in that comment pinged in her brain. 

“You would do well to learn from Ms. Chen’s perspective, Shuri,” T’challa said to his sister. 

“We all would,” Nakia agreed. 

Alina breathed in, trying to steady herself. This dinner had not been what she expected. Granted, she did not know  _ what _ she expected when she realized she was dining with Wakandan royalty an hour ago. Alina felt like she had been floating through the last few hours. Even as her survival instincts kicked in when she sat down at the dining table, she still had the unnerving sense that she was in autopilot. 

She glanced at the person sitting next to her, a few feet away. Steve was focused on his meal.

“And how, if I may ask, did you become so world-wise, Ms. Chen?” 

She looked up at the king, who was addressing her again. Alina was familiar with this question, so she gave the answer she knew he was looking for. 

“A big part of my perspective comes from my international background. I was born in Singapore and received an education in the public school system there until I was 15. Then, I moved to London, where I completed the rest of my pre-tertiary education. After that, it was Julliard in New York City for music and dance. And then MIT for business.” 

“Is that where you met Tony Stark?”

Alina felt an immediate tension settle at the table.

“Yes.” 

Silence followed her reply. Alina glanced at Steve again, but his face was unreadable, eyes averted away. Next to him, a man with long brown hair was watching her. Their eyes met, and she held his gaze for a moment before he looked away. After a few moments, Natasha spoke. 

“Invented anything exciting lately, Shuri?”

“I’ve been working on refining the remote access Kimoyo beads. The Wakandan Design Group are looking for ways to expand their uses beyond mission-specific capabilities like in Busan.” 

Alina heard a small sniffing sound. She glanced at Okoye, who, until now, had remained quiet in the shadows behind the king. T’challa spoke. 

“We should not bore our guest with scientific details.” 

“She doesn’t seem bored,” Shuri said, taking offense. “Are you bored, Ms. Chen?”

Alina thought of the best way to proceed. Clearly, the king (and Okoye) were not happy that Shuri had mentioned Busan. She suspected it had something to do with those strange Youtube videos that surfaced out of the Korean city last summer. The last thing she wanted to do was to offend the king, but she also took an immediate liking to Shuri. The girl had spirit. 

“I can safely say that since I landed in Wakanda, in fact, since Captain Rogers… _ retrieved _ me from my apartment twelve hours ago, I have not been bored.” 

The table laughed, tension dissipating. Alina noted with irritation that Steve did not share in the humor. She paused before continuing. 

“However, I would like to find out more about Kimoyo beads, if that is permissible.” 

T’challa gestured at Shuri to continue. Shuri rolled her eyes at her brother. 

“These,” she gestured to a bracelet of round, metal beads around her wrist, “are Kimoyo beads. Every citizen is given one at birth. The prime bead contains birth and medical information about the individual wearer. You can add beads, and they all serve various purposes like communication or audiovisual holographs.” 

Alina looked at the wrists of King T’challa, Nakia, and Okoye. Sure enough, they all had similar matching bracelets. 

“What do the symbols mean?”

“Each symbol has a deeper meaning and draws from elements of our culture,” Nakia replied. 

Alina wanted to press further, but Nakia’s explanation seemed final, and Alina knew better than to keep asking. She pivoted to another topic. 

“How do the beads work?” 

Shuri pressed a bead, and it glowed blue. She held her palm up, and a holograph of the globe appeared. Alina stopped in surprise. 

“Cool, huh?”

Alina watched as the globe spun on Shuri’s palm. 

“And here’s…Singapore,” Shuri said, adjusting the holograph. “And we can zoom in…where do you live again?”

“Shuri,” the king said in a warning tone. 

She grinned, and the hologram disappeared. Alina watched the bead glow blue and fade into the metal base. 

“What powers the bracelet?” 

“Vibranium.”

Alina looked at the king. This was another topic she couldn’t push on. 

“Tell them about the shoes,” Nakia said, smiling at Shuri. 

Shuri grinned. “I modeled these shoes I made from that old American movie….what is it called?”

“Back to the Future.”

Alina almost jumped at Steve’s voice. It was the first time he spoke during the entire meal.

“Right. That’s the one. Power laces!”

Steve spared a small smile at Shuri and looked back at his plate. Alina frowned, the irritation in her gut turning into something sour. He hardly glanced her way since dinner started. In fact, he barely spoke to her at all since they stepped on the jet. The memory from what happened only a few hours ago in her bedroom twisted the knot in her stomach. She was in this situation because of him. He was the one who had shown up unannounced after ghosting her for six months, begging her to talk to him. That’s all he wanted, he claimed. To talk. 

“Guess what I call them?” Shuri was saying. “Sneakers.”

Alina offered a laugh along with the rest of the table. She was trying and maybe even succeeding to appear calm, but she had no idea what the hell was going on. And Steve could not even spare her the courtesy of making eye contact. She took another sip of water, wishing it was something much stronger to help drown the bitterness in her throat. The man kidnapped her from her life, one he shattered into pieces, and took her across the world to dine with royalty. Why? What in God’s name was she doing here? Besides engaging in intellectual combat with an African king over dinner?

She looked up. T’challa was talking to her. She blinked for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” she said, gathering herself. “It’s been a long day, and I’m afraid it’s starting to get the best of me.”

“That it has been,” T’challa acknowledged. “Get some rest. Tomorrow morning, Nakia will take you on a tour across Wakanda. I have tasked her with introducing you to our great nation.” 

T’challa exchanged a smile with Nakia. 

“As my guest, I invite you to stay with us for as long as you wish. The services of the palace will be available throughout your stay.” 

Alina blinked. She had not even thought of how long she might be here. 

“Your Highness,” she started. “Please forgive my directness. But I must admit, I am a little confused as to my purpose for being in Wakanda at this time.” 

T’challa turned his surprise to Steve then back at her. 

“I assumed that Captain Rogers had briefed you on that.” 

Alina was careful not to betray any emotion. Steve didn’t react. 

T’challa furrowed his eyebrows before his face disappeared into a smile. “You are here as my guest, Ms. Chen. And at my express request.”

It was Alina’s turn to frown. 

“May I ask why, Your Highness?”

“Before I make the announcement at the United Nations General Assembly next month, I would like to establish connections, wherever possible, to regions within Wakandan’s international interests. Asia, particularly East and South East Asia, is within our interest.” 

Alina’s stomach flipped, the truth beginning to dawn on her. 

“As a member of the wealthy elite from an economically successful nation in South East Asia, you are positioned to provide insight into how to best approach your leaders and investigate possible avenues of trade. The fact that you are known to the Captain was a bonus. He was able to vouch for your character.” 

Alina felt a cooling sensation in her head. Fucking. Steve. Rogers. She breathed in and turned her attention to the king.

“I am most flattered by your interest in my capabilities, Your Highness. Please forgive my lack of awareness around the reason for my presence.” 

T’challa nodded with finality. Dinner was over. 

“Thank you all for joining me tonight. I wish you all a good evening.”

He stood, and the rest of the table followed. T’challa took Nakia’s right hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her palm. He left the room with Okoye by his side. Nakia turned to address the table. 

“We are holding a ceremony in the palace tonight,” Nakia announced. “It marks the end of winter and the start of spring. You are all invited to join us and observe.” 

Nakia looked her way. Alina felt a familiar throbbing sensation in the back of her head. 

“My deepest apologies and regrets, Nakia. I am starting to feel a headache coming on. It’s been a very long day. If it is alright with everyone, I would like to get some rest.” 

“Of course. I’ll see to it that a servant brings you some medicine for your headache.” 

“I am most appreciative of your hospitality. Thank you.” 

She paused, then decided to take the chance. 

“Is it possible for me to send a message to a friend? My plans with him were…interrupted when the Captain retrieved me from my apartment.”

Nakia nodded. “The servant will show you how to work the messaging system. The only thing we ask is you respect the delicate situation we are in at the moment.” 

Alina nodded. They did not want her to disclose information about where she was. 

“The Chen Foundation is currently funding a cross-regional project for increasing sanitation. One of the teams is based in East Africa. I will inform my colleagues that I have been called away for this reason.”

Nakia smiled, satisfied at her answer.

“Very well, then. Good night,” Nakia offered. “I will see you tomorrow, Ms. Chen.”

“Please, call me Alina.”

They exchanged a smile before Nakia and Shuri left the room.

“Well, I’m heading to my room. Goodnight, everyone,” Sam said. “Alina.” He touched her arm and walked out without another word. 

And then there were four. 

“Alina, our rooms are pretty close together. Want some company back?” Natasha said. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Alina exchanged a look with Steve, but his face communicated nothing beyond a final greeting. She breathed in. She would remain civil with this maddening man. 

“Goodnight, Captain,” she said. “Sergeant Barnes.”

Both men nodded her way. Nat and Alina left the room with Steve and Bucky following behind. The four of them walked in silence down the grand hallway. The glass floor gave Alina the strange sensation that she might fall through, even as her feet met the solid ground with each step. After a few minutes of silence, Steve spoke. 

“Goodnight, Natasha. Alina.” 

Alina nodded, keeping her eyes away from his face. Steve and Bucky turned away and started walking down a separate hallway.

“Give him a little more time. He’ll come around.” 

Alina swallowed the bitter lump in her throat. She couldn’t possibly explain to Nat the levels of patience she had already extended to this man. And now, exhausted, confused, and completely out of her depth, Alina was not about to get into any of this. 

Nat seemed to understand. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

Alina didn’t spare a second look at the two figures walking down the hallway. 

***

“She’s something, huh.”

Steve glanced at Bucky. 

“Alina.”

“I know who you meant, Buck.”

They were walking down the corridor together. Bucky had a room in the castle, but he preferred to stay in his hut by the lake, just outside the city. Steve decided to walk with him to the jet so he could spend a little more time with his friend. 

“You were quiet during dinner.”

Steve said nothing. They turned a corner and was greeted by a huge hangar bay. 

“So, what are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

They stopped in front of a small jet. 

“You got a beautiful woman up there, waiting for you. A woman you went to get, and you’re telling me you’re not going to do anything about it?”

“She’s not waiting for me.”

Bucky looked at him for a second before he chuckled to himself. 

“Same old Steve. Stubborn as the day you were born.”

Steve looked at his friend.

“Go talk to her.”

He looked at the floor. “I don’t know if Alina wants to talk to me.”

“You know, of all the things that super serum gave you, you’d think it’d give you a clue about women.”

Steve shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“You’re a jerk.”

Bucky’s smile grew wider. “Punk.”

Steve wrapped Bucky in his arms. A few months ago, he watched Bucky enter into cryogenic sleep, unsure if the Wakandan scientists could sort out the complications in his brain. Sometimes, Steve still couldn’t believe his Bucky was back. After a few moments, he let go. 

“You should get going.”

Bucky nodded and walked towards the jet. Steve folded his arms, staring at the aircraft until it disappeared into the night sky. 

_ Go talk to her.  _

He sighed into the silence. Alina was back in his life. What the hell was his next move?

***


	5. The National Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina tours Wakanda (lucky!) and finds out about what happened to Bucky (not so lucky). Plus, she meets the terrifyingly delicious King of the Jabari, Lord M'baku. ;)
> 
> Note: The next few chapters are all MCU compliant as much as possible. For this section, I refer to a satirical piece written by Jennifer Williams for ideas about Wakanda and the official Marvel Comic "Avengers Infinity War Prelude" for Shuri's healing of Bucky. Enjoy! x

Alina opened her eyes to the sound of something beeping. It took her a few moments before she could recall the events of the previous night. 

A palace servant had appeared at her door right before she collapsed in bed. After setting down a pot of tea, the servant explained the process of contacting the outside using the holographs on her bedside table. 

Alina sent a message to her best friend, Ara, another to Eric and then one to her assistant. She kept it short, her mind fighting against her fingers to add all sorts of dire words. 

The beeping sound continued. 

Alina sat up to find the culprit. The bedside table acted as both a phone and an alarm clock. She ran her hands over the surface, and the beeping stopped. A second later, a small hologram of a face appeared. Alina let out a cry of shock. 

"Good morning, Ms. Chen. I didn't mean to alarm you."

She stared at the small image of the person talking to her. It was Nakia.

"I thought it was best we wake you. The tour starts in an hour, and I wanted to make sure you had time to get ready."

The tour. Right. She blinked away the fog in her brain. Last night, King T'challa informed her that she was now his acting ambassador to Asia. No thanks to Steve Rogers, she didn't have a choice on the matter. 

"Please forgive me, Nakia. I must have overslept." 

The hologram smiled. "There is nothing to forgive. We will be ready for you when you are. A servant will escort you downstairs in an hour."

"I will be ready shortly. Again, please accept my apologies."

"See you soon."

The hologram disappeared. Alina stared at the holographic time clock. 7 am. What time was that in Singapore? She tried to recall the time difference between East Africa and Singapore then abandoned the endeavor. She had no time for this. She had to get ready. 

Alina took a moment to collect herself, then got out of bed. She had a full day ahead of her, and she would give her best even if she felt like she had been thrown in deep water. She took a deep breath and huffed it out. She could do this. 

***

After a quick, hot shower, Alina selected what she hoped to be an appropriate outfit from the closet -- a daytime version of the flowy dress she wore to dinner and an accompanying scarf. Then, she made her way outside the grand hall with a servant. 

She was greeted by a small party. Nakia stood in the middle, flanked by a single bodyguard in what Alina now recognized to be trademark red armor and spear. Shuri was standing beside her but the most surprising thing was Steve. He looked up at her and Alina felt her stomach flip. She fixed a smile on her face and continued moving forward. 

"Good morning," she greeted the small party. 

"Good morning," their replies echoed through the chamber. 

"I am so sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It is no trouble at all," Nakia said with a smile. 

"Thank you for the tea you sent up to my room last night. I had the best sleep I've had in a long time." 

"That is very good to hear. That tea can cure pretty much anything under the sun."

"What do you put in it? It's pretty strong stuff."

"If we have a moment later, I'll bring you to the apothecary in the palace and show you what herbs we use." 

"I'd like that."

Alina adjusted the white scarf around her neck. When she looked up, she saw Steve watching her. It made goosebumps rise along her spine. 

"Shall we go?" Nakia said. "We have an exciting day ahead of us."

Alina nodded. 

"Shuri will be joining us for the first part of the tour, and Captain Rogers expressed his interest in joining us last night." 

Alina glanced at Steve and something passed on his face. Almost a smile. 

She looked away. She needed to focus today. This tour was important. She still didn't know what she was doing or if she even wanted to accept the mantle of ambassador, but she had the sense that this was not something she could walk away from. 

Alina took her place next to Nakia, flanking the woman with Shuri. Steve stayed a few steps back. 

"Where are we going?" she said, injecting optimism into her voice. 

"You'll get to see Wakanda's best and brightest first," Shuri said with a widening smile. "We're headed to my laboratory." 

***

"Here is the medical section of the lab. Our current scientific medical team comprises of doctors, engineers, and quantum physicists." 

It had been an hour or so into the tour and Alina's hands finally stopped itching for a cellphone, camera, or even a notepad to record everything she had seen. Her eyes, her ears, and her physical brain were still trying their best to keep up. Yet, her mind had decided it was best to allow Shuri's voice to guide her feelings and impressions of the laboratory. Alina had a suspicion this was the best way to go today lest she drown in information overload. 

"Once, I stuck a civil engineer in a project for Wakandan bio-nanotechnology. She helped design a new, more efficient delivery system for nanobots entering the bloodstream."

It helped that Shuri was enthusiastic and cheerful. It was clear to Alina that the young woman enjoyed her position as leader of the Wakandan Design Group. The lab was constructed around a large, round glass beam that doubled as a staircase. The colorful neo-African art that splashed the walls made it look more like an art gallery than a sterile laboratory. 

"I like to mix things up. It keeps the creative juices flowing."

Shuri flashed Alina a smile, and she exchanged it with her own. She liked the precocious young woman. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished she could introduce her best friend's husband to this young genius. Tom would lose his marbles in her playground. 

"This is a medical pod. All our hospitals are outfitted with these. We use them for triage, diagnosis, and treatment." 

Alina turned her head to see a glass pod, not unlike the ones in science fiction movies. She saw Steve on the other side of the glass pod, a clouded expression on his face. 

"It was the basis of the technology we used to heal Sergeant Barnes. Although that required a little more of my own genius." 

Shuri winked at Nakia, who shook her head and smiled. 

"Because HYDRA manipulated Sergeant Barnes's memories and linked them to trigger words so they could control his actions, I had to figure out a way to flush out the trigger words while retaining the core context of those memories." 

Alina widened her eyes as Shuri brought up notes and pictures. This was all news to her. 

"I needed to make sure that when Sergeant Barnes came out of cryogenesis, he was himself. That he could retain who he was." 

Alina's mouth went dry as Shuri pointed to a medical scan of Barnes's brain, pointing out the dark areas that had been manipulated by HYDRA. Almost his entire brain was clouded over. 

"It is protocol to use digital constructs of physical tissues to run tests and treatment options, so we minimize damage. Especially in high-risk cases like Sergeant Barnes." 

Alina raised her eyebrows at the information. 

"I found a way, of course." 

Shuri hit a few buttons, and a complicated scientific equation came up on the screen. She gazed at it with pride. 

"This was the algorithm I used to cure Sergeant Barnes. It will help advance Wakanda's own AI applications. There is already a team working on this as we speak."

"We are all very proud of Shuri's work," Nakia said. 

"And her genius," Shuri added. 

Alina offered the intelligent, young woman an impressed smile and, in doing so, couldn't help catching Steve's eye. He was watching her. She swallowed, untethered by his gaze, and looked away. 

After the tour of the medical section, they moved on to survey other ongoing projects. The thing that interested Alina the most was not the rhinoceros-shaped harness or the virtual reality cars but the Wakandans themselves. 

At any one point, Alina could have sworn she heard at least two or three separate languages being spoken. The Wakandans were surprisingly open towards her presence, something she did not expect from a nation with a history of isolationist policies. 

"And this is the weapons lab," Shuri said, as they continued the tour. "I have been advised to steer you away from this portion of the laboratory." She looked at Alina, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You know, protecting national secrets and all that." 

Alina nodded and let out a small chuckle. 

"That, and the fact that I am working on something for Captain Rogers at the moment. Let's just say, this part of the lab needs to be  _ shielded _ from the general public."

Alina turned to watch Steve raise his eyebrows in surprise. Nakia rolled her eyes in amusement. 

"If you're done, Shuri, I would like to continue the rest of the tour with Alina and the Captain. We will be taking a jet and making our way out of Birnin Zana after this." 

Alina felt her stomach flip. With Shuri gone, they were down to three. She had tried the whole morning to focus her attention on the tour. It had succeeded except for the moments when Steve would take his place beside her, and she was made aware of his presence, his warm body, and the thrilling scent coming off him. Alina had to wrestle whatever memories decided to surface in her mind — the two of them laughing, the two of them dancing, the two of them in heat….

"Let's get going, Alina. Captain. Wakanda waits for no one."

She turned to see Nakia and smiled. As they made their way out of the laboratory together, she heard Shuri shout. 

"Say hello to M'baku for me!"

Nakia glanced back and shook her head. "One of these days, Shuri will get into real trouble." 

"I imagine she has gotten into real trouble before and has managed to bail herself out." 

Nakia gave Alina a sidelong smile. "How did you know?"

"The princess seems like the self-rescuing sort." 

They exchanged a knowing smile, and Alina caught Steve's eye. He offered her a small smile, and she looked away, stomach tumbling. 

"Today, we will meet the leaders and elders of the five tribes of Wakanda," Nakia was saying. "We will start with the Border Tribe and make our way to the River Tribe, the Mining Tribe, the Merchant Tribe, and finally, the Jabari." 

Alina took in all the information. It sounded like a very long day ahead. 

"I hope my presence does not interfere with their activities," she said. 

"The tribes have been notified of your presence and are prepared to welcome you." 

Alina wondered how long they had been preparing for her presence. She glanced at Steve, who was looking ahead. How long had he been planning this with King T'challa? And why in the world did she feel like she was the last one to find out? Why was she  _ always _ the last one to find out?

They arrived at the hangar bay and boarded a jet similar to the one she had arrived in. 

"Take a seat, Alina. Captain, I could use your help as a co-pilot." 

Steve nodded and moved to the front of the jet. Alina watched as he hit buttons and prepared for takeoff with Nakia, her thoughts wandering to them in her apartment. Was it only yesterday?

"Ready for takeoff," his gruff voice resonated. 

What if she had said no to him when he asked her to come with him? Would he have taken her by force at the king's request? She furrowed her eyebrows. Had Steve seduced her into coming to Wakanda with him to complete his mission?

"Are you ready, Alina?" 

She looked up at Nakia in the pilot's seat. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said, her voice sounding much surer than she felt. 

Alina felt her stomach lurch as the jet took off from the ground and sped through the massive hangar doors. 

***

"How are you feeling?" 

Alina looked up to see Nakia take a seat beside her. She glanced at the holographic clock. It was a little after 4pm. 

"I am feeling overwhelmed," she replied with a brave smile. "With the sheer amount of hospitality I have been shown today. And the enormous amount of information coming my way. I'm trying to take it all in." 

They had visited four of the five tribes of Wakanda so far on their national tour. Alina could only describe what had happened in the last few hours as both culturally enlightening and mind-boggling. Her decision in Shuri's laboratory that morning to sit back and allow things to unfold had been wise. It had been the only way she could keep up. 

"I hope you've managed to enjoy at least a little of the tour without having to think about your new position as ambassador," Nakia said with a smile. 

"I hope I have, as well. Wakanda is unlike anything I've ever experienced." 

"Can you give me your impression of it so far?" 

Alina swallowed. She had to think fast. Her brain ran through everything that happened in the last few hours and landed on a single feeling. 

"I find the social codes and economic structure of each tribe fascinating," she started. "But I especially enjoy what the Merchant tribe offers," she said, thinking about the regal elder in her purple robes and ornamental gold earrings. "Their creations remind me of Chinese crafts and artifacts. I wish I could spend an entire day at their maker galleries." 

"Perhaps one day, you will be able to do just that," Nakia said with a smile. 

Alina gave her a smile and breathed in. 

"Where are we headed now?" 

She peered through the glass panel that surrounded the jet. They seemed to be making their way towards the mountains. 

"We are headed to Jabari land. Lord M'baku is the leader of this tribe." 

"Can you tell me a little more about the Jabari?"

Nakia paused, seeming to gather her thoughts. "When Bashenga united the tribes as the first King of Wakanda, the Jabari rejected the use of vibranium and went into seclusion." 

Alina recalled the abridged history of Wakanda Nakia told her at the start of the tour. So this was the fifth tribe that refused to pledge loyalty to the first king.

"During T'challa's coronation, Lord M'baku challenged him to the throne."

Alina's eyes widened. Nakia smiled at her. 

"T'challa held his own."

"I'm sure he did. He is the present king of Wakanda, after all."

"Yes."

A troubled look passed by Nakia's face and disappeared. Alina wondered about the significance. 

"Is there something I need to know about Lord M'baku?"

Nakia thought for a moment. 

"M'baku is…unpredictable," Nakia started. "He only pledged loyalty to the throne last year. He remains...unconvinced about T'challa's decision to tell the truth of Wakanda to the world. He is a traditionalist. He and his people adhere to a staunchly ancient way of living."

Alina didn't know if she wanted to meet Lord M'baku. What would a Wakandan conservative think of her?

"Jabari's culture is based on woodworking and agriculture. They are great carpenters. Unlike the other tribes, they reject the use of vibranium. But they are formidable warriors. Wakanda could not do without them." 

Alina thought about this new information. If Nakia's words and attitude were anything to go by, she had to be careful around Lord M'baku. Especially as an outsider. The last part of that statement did not pass by her, either. T'challa needed M'baku's support right now, at the brink of a world-changing announcement, and he did not have it. 

"I would suggest that you and Captain Rogers take my lead when it comes to approaching Lord M'baku." 

Alina nodded. 

"Captain, I advise you to remain silent in his presence."

Alina glanced at Steve, who nodded from the pilot seat. That shouldn't be a problem for Mr. Stone Face. Throughout the tour, they had only exchanged a few glances and even fewer words. Once, when Steve was passing her a small tube of refined vibranium during their visit to the Mining tribe, their fingers had touched. Alina forced herself to ignore the immediate goosebumps that formed along her arm. 

She looked out the window to see the jet approaching a city out of snowy mountains. Nakia went back to her pilot seat, and Alina prepared to meet the final leader of today's tour. 

***

"Great Gorilla M'baku, I present to you, Ms. Alina Chen, our new ambassador from Asia and Captain Steven Rogers, friend to Wakanda." 

They were standing in a throne room, daylight streaming in through the wooden branches hanging from the ceiling. Alina shivered, the cold, mountain air seeping in through the thick white blanket covering her body. She kept her eyes on the large man sitting on the wooden throne, flanked by two fearsome looking warriors. 

M'baku's eyes flitted from Nakia and moved to Steve then landed on her. He held her gaze. Alina was determined not to blink. After what felt like an eternity, he shifted his attention back to Nakia.

"Why have you brought these foreigners before me?" 

"Lord M'baku, the king wishes for you to meet our guests today. They are here to learn about the Jabari." 

M'baku stood from his throne, and Alina was suddenly made aware of the size of this giant man as he towered over them. She kept her eyes on his impossibly large calves as they moved towards her, her heart beating a mile a minute. 

"Learn about the Jabari…" he said. "And why would I indulge the King with such a request?"

Alina felt Nakia stiffen next to her. "The King…"

"Silence."

M'baku moved towards Steve, his giant shadow fall upon them and blocking the sunlight. 

"The King keeps strange company," he said, walking around Steve. "Captain America," he said with obvious distaste, "and a woman who looks like she belongs behind a glass museum in the East." 

He took one step and circled around Alina, giving her a clear once-over. 

Alina bristled. She did not like this man, and she did not like his assessment of her. 

He turned around to face her. She straightened herself to meet his eyes. She was not going to let him intimidate her, no matter how menacing he looked in his armor. M'baku furrowed his eyebrows, dark eyes meeting hers, forearms flexing as he gripped his knobkerrie. Alina stood a little straighter, her heart racing as she continued to give him what she hoped to be a cool look. She could feel the tension emanating from Steve and Nakia.

Then, M'baku turned around and made his way back to this throne. When he sat down, she could swear she saw a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Tell me, Ms. Chen," his voice a low boom. "Are you vegetarian?"

***

"I cannot believe M'baku invited you to join him for dinner tomorrow."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows at the excitement in Nakia's voice as he punched the buttons on the instrument panel. 

"Wait until I tell T'challa. He will insist on sending you with one of the Dora." 

He glanced at the woman next to him and frowned. 

"M'baku was very clear that Alina was to appear alone. If someone were to accompany her, I would like to do so."

"I do not think that is a wise idea, Captain," Nakia said. "M'baku does not like foreigners. The only reason he agreed to meet you today was that I was there. It's a miracle he seemed to take to Alina."

Steve turned around, his eyes meeting Alina's. Something in her face made his stomach flip. He turned back to stare at the console. He would not call a dinner invitation with M'baku a miracle. The real miracle was that he had not jumped the man in his own throne room. 

He knew enough from his conversations with T'challa that M'baku was not a man to be trifled with. And he did not like what he saw at the meeting today. He recalled feeling all the blood rush to legs and arms as he watched the man attempt to intimidate Alina. 

"I don't like it."

He heard the tension in his voice settle in the air. 

"I would be honored to dine with Lord M'baku tomorrow evening."

Steve turned to look at Alina again, narrowing his eyes her way. She gave him a cursory glance and continued.

"It would be rude to refuse his invitation," she said, addressing him as much as Nakia. "And I would be happy to learn about the Jabari." 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, but Alina kept her attention on Nakia now. 

"The Jabari seem to be quite…committed in their ways. I will take the dinner invitation as a sign that they are willing to bend if only a little. I will use the time I spend there tonight to my full advantage."

Nakia looked back at her and grinned. 

"I like your attitude, Ms. Chen. King T'challa made an excellent choice putting his trust in you." She looked at Steve. "I must thank you for your excellent recommendation, Captain." 

Steve said nothing. He did not like the idea of Alina walking in alone to meet Lord M'baku. Something about the man irked him. Maybe it was the way he looked at Alina. What was that coy smile he shot her way right before they left? He didn't like any of this. 

"We are headed back to the palace now," Nakia said. "I suggest you get some rest. Dinner will be served at your convenience." 

With that, Nakia powered up the jet's engines, dusting up snow around the exterior. Steve turned to look back at Alina, making sure she was safe in her seat. She was looking out of the jet's windows, a look of thoughtful concentration on her face. He felt his stomach do another flip. Then, Nakia maneuvered the jet lurch off the ground, and they zoomed off into the golden sky. 

***

"Hey, can we talk?"

Steve watched Alina freeze in step. They were walking towards the elevator together after Nakia had left them to bring news of Alina's dinner invite to T'challa. Alina turned to face him. 

"I'm tired, Steve. It's been a very long day."

He balled his fists up, resisting the sudden urge to grab her. 

"I just…I don't like this dinner you're going to with M'baku tomorrow night." 

Alina raised an eyebrow. "Well, lucky for me, I don't live my life by what you like or don't like." 

Before he could stop himself, his hand reached out to touch her arm.

"I'm trying to look out for you, Alina."

She looked down at his hand on her arm, and he hesitated for a moment before removing it. 

"Is that what you're doing?" she answered. "Could have fooled me. If you didn't want to put me in a compromising position, why did you bring me to Wakanda in the first place?" 

He looked at her, anger rising in his chest. She stalked off towards the elevator. 

"Wait."

Steve walked after her, but she ignored him and stepped into the elevator. Alina seemed miffed when he stepped in after her. 

"I brought you here because T'challa asked me to." 

She stared straight ahead.

"I recommended you come here."

She continued to stare at the elevator doors. Steve looked down at the ground, willing to himself to calm down. This woman was going to make him say it.

"I wanted you here."

Alina looked his way, satisfied with the answer, then glanced at the panel of buttons in front of her, without making a move. Steve realized after a second that she did not know what to do. He pressed the button leading them back to the guest wing.

"Listen to me, Alina," he started when the elevator moved. "I meant what I said. Back in your apartment." 

"Which part?" she asked, keeping her gaze on the elevator doors.

He looked at her. 

"All of it." 

She looked back at him then, and he caught a look he recognized. One he had not seen in a long time. He felt his stomach do a somersault. 

"I've missed you."

She closed her eyes and looked away. The elevator was silent then a few seconds later, they stopped. The doors opened. Alina stepped out into the hallway, and Steve followed her. 

They arrived at her room. She turned and spoke.

"Do you know a quiet place I can go to in the palace?" 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but he heard himself answer. 

"There's an outdoor garden on the rooftop."

"Great." 

Just before Alina closed the door on his face, she spoke again. 

"Meet me there in the morning."

He felt his eyes light up, but Alina shut the door before he could say anything else. He turned and walked away, his chest feeling lighter than it had in months. 

***


	6. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So angsty. So delicious. 
> 
> Also, Alina makes an important decision. Oh and more Stucky goodness because these two are boyfriends. Enjoy! x

"Hey."

Steve watched as Alina turned around to face him, and his heart stopped. She looked so beautiful in the morning light. He had almost forgotten. 

"Hello, Steve." 

He took a step towards her, and when she didn't move back, he took another step forward. A second later, he touched her arm and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. He wanted to linger there, to breathe in her warm, floral scent — it reminded him of happier days, happier times — but he forced himself apart. 

He saw her expression change as he pulled back, and Steve felt his stomach tighten. She cleared her throat and folded her arms, taking a step backward. 

"You said you wanted to talk. So, talk."

He looked at her, pushing aside the myriad of feelings, thoughts, and memories that were threatening to burst through.

"I'm sorry, Alina," he paused. "For everything."

She took a deep breath as if gathering herself. 

"For everything," she repeated. 

He looked at her. 

"Here's what's 'everything' on my list," she started. "Not answering my calls in June when I called you to ask about Peggy. Ignoring my text messages. Breaking up with me over a letter and leaving me with an engagement ring as a twisted memento of our time together." 

Steve stared at the woman in front of him, feeling his own anger rise. 

"Leaving me for dead, wondering if  _ you were dead _ , for six months. Showing up unannounced at my apartment…what, two days ago, and convincing me to talk to you. Then, bringing me here, to Wakanda — without any explanation or indication as to why — effectively inserting me into what promises to be the biggest political, social and economic mindfuck of the century. Without my consent."

Steve could see the fire burning in her eyes. 

"Oh, and let's not forget. Telling me you love me after ghosting me for six months and then kissing me the way you did in my bedroom. And then ignoring me afterward in the jet and throughout dinner with King T'challa." She glared at him. "I think that about covers how you've wronged me." 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows together, feeling the tightness ball in his chest. 

"Now, hold on a minute." 

"No, you hold on. I've been waiting for six months to tell you how much you ruined my life — our life together. And you're still ruining it." 

"That's not fair, Alina." 

Alina widened her eyes, irises burning. 

"You want to talk about what's fair? How about you stop coming in and out of my life whenever you want. I'm not your plaything!"

"You're not giving me a chance!"

Alina narrowed her eyes, then her voice went soft. 

"I don't owe you a damn thing." 

He stared at her and closed his eyes, taking a deep, steadying breath in. 

"No. I guess not." 

The self-satisfied look on her face caused the anger he tried quelling to burst through. 

"But I didn't think you'd be so selfish." 

She reeled back in shock. Steve thundered on. 

"Do you think I wanted to leave the way I did? I did it because it had to be done." 

"What the hell are you talking about, Rogers? You're wanted for treason against the United States government!" 

He tried to rein in the frustration deep in his stomach.

"Those charges won't stand." 

Alina shot him a look of distaste. 

"Maybe not where you're hiding, here in wonderland, but out there," she pointed to the sky. "It stands." 

"I have not been hiding in Wakanda," he said through clenched teeth. "And those charges won't stand because they're illegal." 

"What part of treason do you not understand?" 

"The part where my government decided it was alright to break their own rules. And the part where it's my goddamn fault for trying to do what's right!"

Alina looked shaken at his outburst, but she breathed in and shot back. 

"What's right? You think it was right to tear up the airport in Germany the way you did?" 

"Germany was Stark's fault. He didn't want to listen to me."

"Tony was the only person who answered my phone calls when everything went to shit. You betrayed him, just like you betrayed me." 

Steve swallowed the bile in his throat, folding his arms across his chest to stop the rage monster struggling to burst through. 

"At least now I know where you stand."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You've always been on his side."

His words hung in the air. Alina looked at him then at the ground, and when she looked back up at him, her voice was steady in a way that made his stomach churn. 

"That's what it always ends up being about for you, isn't it?" 

She was still looking at him, but there was something else in her voice now. 

"I can't do this." 

She tried to walk past him. 

"Alina," he said, gripping her wrist. 

She closed the gap between them at lightning speed and wrenched her arm away, her eyes burning.

"Stay away from me, Rogers. I mean it." 

Steve watched as Alina walked off, taking small, quick steps. Then he closed his eyes, the sides of his skull banging. He squeezed his fists into tight balls and took a deep breath in. 

"Steve?"

He turned around and saw Sam. They looked at one another for a moment, a brief, silent understanding passing between them. Sam was quiet for a few seconds, then he spoke, his voice hard. 

"Nat's got intel that the cell in Lebanon is receiving their shipment tomorrow morning. We're leaving tonight." 

Steve stalked off, hearing Sam's footsteps following close behind. 

**** 

"Who the he…" Steve glanced at the children playing in the tree nearby. "Who does she think she is?" 

Bucky didn't respond. Steve watched his friend lift a bale of hay and chuck it on the cart nearby. Steve picked up two bales and threw both on the cart in rapid succession. He heard the children cheer. 

"You know," Bucky said. looking at him. "You should really get your own fan club."

Steve looked at the children. They waved at him from the tree. He waved back. 

"I think I like this one." 

Bucky pursed his lips and chucked another bale of hay unto the cart. Steve sat on the pile of hay closest to him. 

"What did she say when you told her about the Accords?"

"She wouldn't let me get a word in. The woman was on a warpath."

Bucky shifted his mouth to the side. Steve looked at the floor.

"I went there to apologize. To explain to Alina why I did what I did. And she threw it back in my face like it was nothing." 

Bucky lifted another bale of hay, hurling it at the cart. 

"She doesn't understand what happened to you." 

"No," he felt his anger rise again. "That's what I'm saying." 

"And you want her to understand." 

"Yes." 

"So, you need to talk to her." 

"How in God's name am I supposed to talk to her? She told me to stay away from her." 

Bucky pursed his lips, musing over the conundrum. After a minute or two, he shrugged and lifted another bale of hay. 

"You just gotta wait it out, old man." 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"She'll give you another chance." 

"How do you know that?"

Bucky heaved as he lifted the next bale. 

"She's here, isn't she?" 

Bucky had a point. Alina had followed him to Wakanda, she had said yes when he asked her back at the apartment. 

"Look. If there's something I know about you, it's your ability to inspire loyalty in people. Look at me. Pushing 100, lost an arm and still going. Just so I can make sure you don't get in trouble." 

Steve looked at his friend and offered a half-hearted grin. 

"She'll come around. Women always do with you," Bucky slapped his shoulder. 

They worked in silence for the next few minutes, the only sounds coming from the children playing nearby. Steve found his thoughts wandering back to what Alina had said. 

_ Leaving me for dead. Wondering if you were dead. Tony was the only person who answered my phone calls.  _

Damn Stark. Steve knitted his eyebrows together and picked up three bales of hay with both arms. Stark could do anything, literally anything including sell weapons to terrorists and create a goddamn AI monster, and still get away with being the good guy. He chucked the hay unto the cart, and it creaked. 

_ "Ingcuka mhlophe! Ingcuka mhlophe! _ " 

The kids were running towards Bucky, and they swarmed around him, like a storm. He lifted his arm, looking at them as they played around his torso and ran back to the tree.

"What do they call you?" 

"It's something in Xhosa. I think it means White Wolf." 

"It suits you." 

Steve looked at his friend, and they exchanged a smile. He would never regret what he did last year, choosing Bucky over Tony. What he hadn't been prepared for was that in doing so, he had lost Alina too.

***

Alina had enough of this place. Between what happened with Steve just now and her dinner tonight with the terrifying Lord M'baku, her head was spinning. On her way back from the rooftop garden, she bumped into Nakia who handed her a long white robe and a brown scarf. 

"For your dinner in Jabari this evening. It will help you make a good impression. These are the colors of the tribe." 

Alina had flung the dress on the bed when she arrived back in her room. Honestly, she still did not know what the hell she was doing in Wakanda. 

Only forty-eight hours ago, she was in her apartment in Singapore. Her life was normal. Well, as normal as it could be after the world found out she had been dating a man now wanted for treason by his own government. Sure, she couldn't travel anymore, and her application to the New York Philharmonic had been rejected without reason leaving her music career in tatters, but at least she had a job to do. Returning to work full-time for the Chen Foundation gave her a reason to wake up in the morning. She even reconnected with an old flame. Poor Eric. The look of disappointment on his face when he left her the night Steve arrived was gut-wrenching. 

Stupid Rogers. Alina went to the bathroom and stood by the half-full water bowl. She dipped her hands in the cold water and brought it to her face. 

Steve had shown up and completely blindsided her. It didn't help that he looked the way he did - that stupidly shy smile that made her stomach flutter, his rugged wild hair, and the damn beard growing on his face. And what was it about how he smelled when they were kissing up against the wall, his hands all over her body….Alina stopped herself. Thinking about the man in this way was not helpful. 

She wiped her face with a towel and went back out to the room. The dress lay on the bed -- a long, shapeless thing with brown detailing down the front. Alina examined the piece closer. The detailing looked similar to the symbols on the Kimoyo beads. For something so delicate, the fabric was very sturdy. She hung it up on the closet with care and sat back down to admire it again. 

If she were to attend this dinner tonight, there would be no going back. Up until the end of the national tour yesterday, she felt like she had just been trying to keep afloat. But now, in the silence of the room, she realized that she could refuse. Say no to whatever it was she was brought here to do. T'challa might stick her in one of those technologically advanced medical pods and screw around inside her head like they did with Bucky to make her forget everything she'd seen, but at least she would be done with this. 

Then again…

Everything inside her was telling her not to walk away. Once the world knew the truth about Wakanda, there was no going back. Everything was about to change, and she found herself right in the middle of it. Alina stood up, making up her mind.

She walked over to her bedside table and pressed the direct line to Nakia. 

"Hello, Ms. Chen. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. May I ask if there is a library in the palace?" She paused. "I would like to consult any material you might have on the Jabari in preparation for my dinner with Lord M'baku tonight."

Nakia smiled. "I will send a servant your way. They will show you the archives." 

"Thank you." 

The hologram of Nakia's face disappeared, and Alina breathed in. She hoped this was the right thing to do. 

***


	7. Cultural Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina embraces her first challenge as T'challa's ambassador and gets a taste of Jabari Land.
> 
> Note: I had to imagine what Jabari Land was like based on the MCU's current offerings of Wakanda. So here it is: tunnels, caverns, statues, suspension bridges, and M'baku being a mischievous not-so-little devil.
> 
> Enjoy! x

"This is Hanuman. We worship him. It is tradition."

Alina looked up at the giant gorilla statue outside the throne room, Lord M'baku's massive body a few feet from hers.

Dinner had been pleasant if uneventful. M'baku sat back, observing as Alina talked to the elders of his tribe. Ever so often, she would catch his intense gaze on her. She tried her best to ignore the strange sensation she felt creeping up her neck when he did this. Either way, she was glad for the trip she made that afternoon to the palace archives. The Jabari seemed impressed by her working knowledge of them.

Now, as they were walking around the palace after dinner, M'baku had proven himself to quite different from her first impression of him. He was quiet, thoughtful even. Alina looked at the man who towered several inches over her and answered.

"Hanuman appears in several Asian traditions. I am familiar with him."

M'baku turned to her in surprise. Alina smiled.

"In Chinese tradition, Hanuman appears as a monkey king in a poetic novel called Xiyouji. It means Journey to the West."

M'baku was staring into the gorilla's fearsome face. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet.

"What happens in this story?"

"The first part of the story follows the monkey king or as you know him, Hanuman. He goes on a quest to learn about the universe, the art of combat, and the secrets of immortality."

"Hm."

Alina recalled the stories she read as a child and the various television shows portraying the epic.

"Hanuman's downfall happens when the Buddha traps him under a mountain and seals it with a talisman for five hundred years."

"That is not the Hanuman I know."

Alina couldn't help smiling.

"There are many versions of Hanuman across Asia from India and China to South East Asia. I grew up with one version of him as did you, but his qualities are always the same. He is the god of strength and heroism. A loving devotee and an excellent warrior."

M'baku looked at her, sizing up what she said then turned back to the statue.

"Hanuman is God. He gifted us with a sacred type of tree made of impenetrable wood. We use this wood to build our city and our weapons. We do not use vibranium, and we do not worship the Panther God."

Alina turned back to face the statue at his declaration. She knew all this from her research at the palace archives this afternoon. Still, hearing M'baku announce the facts from the books she read made her goosebumps stand on end. They stood in silence, observing the statue together.

M'baku stood in mute reverence, eyes closed, and then, he gathered himself up and started walking. Alina scrambled to fall into step beside him.

"I will take you to the mountaintop."

Alina nodded, trying to keep up with his giant steps. They walked in silence for a long while, M'baku's footsteps like thunder down the open hallways.

She marveled at the feat of architecture around her. The Jabari palace was carved into the mountain, M'baku's throne room at the cliff's precipice. She understood now that that was by design -- a cold, intimidating place for visitors meeting the Jabari king.

Walking through the high and spacious caverns now, she felt warm, almost cozy. The burning torches that littered the walls lit the entire place with such beautiful yellow light that Alina almost forgot they were inside a mountain.

Finally, they reached an opening. Alina pulled the heavy blanket around herself, the chilly air biting into her skin. When they stepped out into the darkness, her eyes adjusted to see a suspension bridge.

"It is through here," M'baku announced.

She stopped, looking at the gaping valley below and felt a squeezing terror in her belly.

"Come."

She looked at M'baku.

"Lord M'baku, I do not think I can cross this bridge."

He furrowed his eyebrows. Alina looked again at the dark space below. The first lesson in business negotiation, as her father had taught her, was to never expose your weaknesses. At least, not until your enemies exposed their own, and you took full advantage of them. She swallowed, looking down again.

"I have a fear of heights," she admitted against every fiber of sense.

M'baku looked at her, his teeth glimmering in the moonlight as a huge smile spread on his face.

"I did not take you for someone who feared anything, Ms. Chen. Certainly not enough to admit it."

She breathed in, trying and failing to keep a smile from spreading on her own face.

"In this instance, I am very much willing to admit that I do not relish falling off a bridge in the middle of the night."

M'baku grinned at her then offered his hand out.

"Take my hand," he said.

Alina looked at the broad palm, wrists covered in white fur. She hesitated.

"I don't bite."

At that, she extended her own hand and felt M'baku wrap his warm fingers around hers. Her own hand felt like ice inside his. He placed her arm around his bicep, and Alina felt the immediate heat of his body warming her.

"There. Now we can go."

He took a step forward, and Alina sucked in a breath as she placed a foot on the bridge. She shut her eyes as she felt the bridge swing under them.

"You are safe."

Alina felt her heart beating in her throat. She kept her eyes half-shut as they made their way across the bridge. She wondered how much this man weighed. If the bridge snapped in half, it would be because of him.

After what felt like a century of walking, they reached the other side. Alina let out a deep breath and sucked in another one.

"We made it across. And no one died."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips. She grinned at him in giddy relief.

"It is through here."

He offered his arm again, and Alina took it, this time noticing how massive his bicep was. He led them to a small open space with a fire burning in the middle.

He gestured to one of the rocks. M'baku stoked the fire with a large stick as Alina chose a rock to sit on. It was warm, a pleasant surprise for her body that felt chilled to the core. She huddled close to the crackling fire. M'baku moved to stand at the precipice.

"You can see all of Jabari Land from here."

She stood up to see the landscape before them, tiny lights illuminating snow-capped mountains. M'baku stood for a few more moments then sat down across from her, the fire dancing between them. Alina watched him prod the fire again.

"Is this a place of significance for you, Lord M'baku?"

He looked up from the fire but did not answer. Alina tried again.

"Do you come up here often?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You ask a lot of questions."

"It is only because you have been so hospitable to me. You even brought me to your secret hiding place."

She offered him a small smile. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't know where T'challa found you, but most people are not usually so impertinent with me."

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, Lord M'baku. I did not mean…"

She trailed off when she saw the corners of M'baku's lip curl up. Alina looked down at her own hands and smiled. This man was a troll and about the same size as one. She looked at him to find a look of amused self-indulgence on his face. At least he was much better looking than a troll. He grinned her way. Much, much better looking.

"This is not my hiding place," he said after a few moments. "I do not hide."

He paused. "How did you come to Wakanda, Ms. Chen?"

She thought about the best way to answer.

"King T'challa wanted to make a connection with someone from the Asian continent."

"Why did he choose you?"

Alina felt her goosebumps start to rise. "Captain Rogers put my name forward."

"And why would he do that?"

"We know each other."

She looked at M'baku, his gaze intense on her face.

"You were companions," he stated.

Alina felt a crawling sensation creep up her stomach. M'baku was still looking at her.

"Did you share his bed?"

She felt an instant heat shoot in her chest. What the hell was he playing at asking a question like that? She glared at him, but M'baku seemed unfettered.

"That is how you came to Wakanda. Through the colonizer."

Alina ignored the gripping sensation in her chest.

"I assume King T'challa wanted to meet me based on my diplomatic expertise and business savvy, not the skills I brought into bed with Captain Rogers."

M'baku looked at her then, his thick lips stretching into a smile, a twinkle in his eyes. She stared at him, daring him to ask another question. He looked back at the fire, and Alina let herself breathe a little. One more misstep from this man and she was out of here, bridge be damned. She would run across it with eyes closed if she had to. After a few minutes, M'baku broke the silence.

"I do not stand by T'challa's decision to expose Wakanda to the world."

Alina looked at him, surprised at the sudden admission. M'baku grunted and shifted his weight.

"I am the first of the Jabari kings to pledge my allegiance to the King from the Golden tribe. And now he wants to open up our borders to foreigners like you."

Alina tried not to take offense to the statement. M'baku didn't seem to notice either way.

"The Jabari believe that to move forward, we need a strong adherence and respect for the past."

"And you do not believe that King T'challa honors the past?"

He looked at her and frowned. Alina knew they were in dangerous territory, but this was the first time since she arrived in Wakanda that she felt she could have an honest conversation with anybody.

"The Jabari have watched and listened from the mountains. We saw the technological advancements that have been made, overseen by the princess. A girl who scoffs at tradition."

He was talking about Shuri. It was starting to get difficult not to take offense, but Alina knew better than to say anything.

"T'challa thinks he is bringing advancement to the people. I am not so quick to agree."

Alina breathed in, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"You mentioned that you were the first Jabari leader to pledge allegiance to the King."

He glanced at her.

"Why did you do it?"

M'baku studied her for a long moment. Then he looked away towards the fire.

"I respect T'challa. He fights with honor."

Alina nodded. "It is not his honor that you question then. It is his courage. That is strange to me, considering you are a man who values both things."

M'baku stood up, casting a long shadow across the fire. "What are you saying?"

Alina stood up to meet him. He seemed shocked at the move, his face crinkling in distaste.

"If you do not question his character, it is his decision you question. You trust that T'challa will lead Wakanda into the future. That is why you pledged allegiance to him. In that instance, you are certain that is wise, permissible even, to go against centuries of Jabari tradition."

He frowned her way, but Alina was determined to continue.

"Yet, when King T'challa found the courage to go against centuries of Wakandan tradition — to finally share Wakanda's resources with the world — you question his decision and, in doing so, his courage. It is a brave and noble effort on his part, a decision that should only be met with support."

M'baku looked at her with incredulity.

"You have shown yourself to be a man of honor and courage, Lord M'baku, much like King T'challa. It is clear to me that you care about your people, and your treatment of me, up until a few minutes ago, has only been kind. Yet, you reserve your kindness and support for the King when he needs it most. Your hypocritical attitude confuses me."

M'baku stared at her, eyes wide, neck craned in shock. Alina felt her mouth go dry. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, facing down this mountain. M'baku looked at her for a long while before speaking.

"Let it never be said that I did not invite your insolence."

M'baku shook his head, then rubbed his face and plopped himself back on the rock. Alina moved to join him. He grabbed the stick and poked at the fire. Neither spoke for a long moment.

"For a woman of such beauty, I would never expect your words to be so cutting."

Alina felt her neck and cheeks go warm.

"Then I feel sorry for you. For you must not have met many beautiful women."

M'baku stared at her for a moment then, a laugh reverberated from his chest.

"Ah," he said, wiping his eyes. "I can only hope T'challa knows what he is doing with you. And the same goes for that white man."

They sat in silence after that. M'baku shook his head, a one-sided smile on his face whenever she glanced his way. Alina had to mindfully direct her gaze away from his large thighs, which the leather kilt failed to cover.

"Well, Ms. Chen," he said after a long while. "I would say that you have learned a fair bit about me this evening. As I have about you. You can tell T'challa and his companions that I have completed his request for this…cultural exchange."

She looked at him and nodded. "I will."

He stood up and offered his hand. "Shall we go?"

****

Alina was back in her room in the Golden Palace after the evening spent in Jabari. She let out a deep breath, closing her eyes as her head rested on the soft pillow.

M'baku had led her across the bridge of death again after their conversation at the mountaintop. This time, however, he placed a warm hand on top of hers. She could have sworn he tugged her closer than when they crossed the bridge the first time. Alina would never admit it to anyone, but she had also taken the opportunity to press herself against his massive body. It was the cold and the fear, she reasoned. And Lord M'baku was warm and solid. They remained that way, arm in hand until his bodyguards joined them in the palace.

M'baku escorted her all the way back to the jet, notably slowing his pace. Just before she left, he took her right hand and placed the whisper of a kiss on her knuckles.

"Forgive me for the offense I caused you during our conversation this evening."

Alina felt as shocked as M'baku's bodyguards looked. She glanced at the Dora, who looked equally taken aback.

"It is forgiven, Lord M'baku."

Alina touched the spot where his lips met her hand and breathed out, her mind swimming. She had had way too many run-ins with kings in the past few days. It was exhausting keeping up with them.

She heard a beep from her bedside table. Alina opened her eyes to see a message from Nat. She sighed. Whatever Nat had to say could wait, especially since she had a bloody good idea it might have to do with Steve. Right now, she needed to drink an entire pot of magic tea and go to sleep.

  
***


	8. There and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina ponders where Steve has gone and later, receives an invitation she can't refuse. 
> 
> Enjoy! x

When she woke up the next morning, Alina realized that for the first time since she arrived, she was not expected anywhere. She got up from bed, got ready, and wandered down the hall. 

The message Nat left her last night was to inform Alina that she, Sam, and Steve would be gone from the palace for the next few days. Alina wondered where they had gone, but an annoying voice in her head huffed at the thought. Steve Rogers could be in the ninth circle of hell for the next few days, and she wouldn't care. Alina tried her best to ignore the wretched feeling in her chest. 

She made her way to the grand hall, was served breakfast, and then met with Nakia for a debrief of her dinner with Lord M'baku last night. Alina made sure to leave out any mention that M'baku had deduced her relationship to Steve or the light sprinkling of sexual harassment that accompanied their spirited exchange. Nakia seemed pleased when they parted. 

After the debrief, Alina made her way back to the palace archives. Something about the books and the quiet soothed her. Until she stumbled upon a conservatory in this palace, she was happy enough to browse the books. 

She took a book out on "The Arts and Crafts of the Merchant Tribe" and spent the rest of the morning sitting out on the rooftop garden, reading the book, and marveling at the scenery. Wakanda's mountains were beautiful, and they surrounded Birnin Zana, the nation's jewel. Seeing the city life below gave Alina a sense of familiarity. It almost felt like she was back in her Orchard Road apartment in Singapore. 

When the sun was at its highest, Nakia appeared next to a servant holding a brown box. 

"Ms. Chen," she approached. "This is for you." 

The servant held out a plain brown box. 

"Thank you," Alina said, accepting the gift with both hands. "What is this?" 

"The Jabari are celebrating the Snow Moon tonight. Lord M'baku is hosting a festival at his palace," Nakia smiled. "It seems he has invited you to join in the festivities."

Alina looked at the box and lifted it up. There was a long stick in there. She picked it up and turned it over, recognizing it immediately. 

"Is this a flute?"

Alina examined the three holes and rectangular embouchure. It was very different from the modern flute she played or even the  _ seruling _ belonging to her grandfather. 

"That is a fula*," Nakia said, her smiling face betraying confusion. "Perhaps Lord M'baku wishes for you to play."

Alina frowned. 

"Did you mention that you were a musician at dinner last night?" 

Alina wrecked her brain. She couldn't remember. Too much was happening, and she was just trying to keep up. Nakia smiled. 

"I would not worry. Lord M'baku has a..unique sense of humor. Perhaps he meant it as a joke."

Alina nodded. A unique sense of humor. That was one way of putting it. 

"You will be leaving by jet with King T'challa before dinner tonight." 

Alina looked at her. "You're not coming?"

Nakia shook her head. "M'baku has only extended the invitation to you and King T'challa." 

Now she was really confused. 

"It is a great honor to us that you have been invited to return to Jabari. King T'challa sees this as a promising sign that M'baku is coming to terms with his forthcoming announcement." 

Alina nodded, her blood running cold. T'challa and M'baku in one place? This could only go one of two ways, and she did not want to be caught within the vicinity of these two men if things went badly. 

"I will be ready for tonight."

Nakia smiled. "I will send a servant to your room to escort you once the jet is ready." 

"Thank you." 

Nakia looked like she was about to leave. 

"Wait," Alina said, a thought dawning on her. "Do you know where the Captain has gone to with Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Wilson?"

Nakia looked at the servant who bowed her head and left. She looked at Alina and replied.

"I'm afraid I don't, Ms. Chen."

Alina couldn't decide if Nakia was telling the truth. 

"But Wakanda will always be happy to welcome them," Nakia continued. "The Captain and his companions have shown integrity and honor in their actions." 

Alina furrowed her eyebrows. What was it that Nakia and T'challa knew about Steve that she did not? The woman looked at her, waiting for another question, but Alina couldn't come up with one. Nakia smiled at her and bowed. 

"I will leave you to it." 

With that, she left Alina, flute in hand, wondering what the rest of the day would bring. 

***

Alina was on the sidelines, watching the scene. Music thrummed in the air, heavy bass drums accompanied by the soprano sounds of the fula flute. A band of musicians was playing by the side, bodies moving along to the music they were creating. Alina could feel her own feet and hands tapping along. The beats were infectious. 

The music was one thing, but the scene it was scoring was another. Alina watched a group of dancers around a massive, almost ten-foot-tall fire. Children dressed in fur were playing around them, following along to their actions. It was a rowdy celebration, one that reminded Alina of Chinese New Year. But she learned tonight that the Snow Moon festival served a very different purpose. It was a celebration to lift the spirits in the middle of winter when snow was deepest, and food was most scarce. 

"Darkness settles over the Jabari mountains at this time. We pray for blessings during the Hunger Moon," M'baku had said, interjecting T'challa's explanation during dinner. 

The look he gave her as he uttered those words made goosebumps run up and down her spine. 

Around her, the music died down. Alina looked around for a reason and found it. In the corner, she saw King T'challa and Lord M'baku stride in, their bodyguards in tow. Everyone fell silent, and then, people began to drop to their knees, crossing both arms against their chest. Alina followed suit, dropping to one knee and keeping her eyes down.

After a few moments, people began to stand. She did the same, looking up to see that M'baku was now on his throne, T'challa standing next to him. 

M'baku shouted something in a language she didn't understand, and the people around her called back to him. She jumped when he did a second time, the rousing shouts ringing into the night air. After the third call and answer, people cheered, and the music started up again. 

T'challa was now making his way over to her.

"Good evening, Ms. Chen." 

"Good evening, Your Highness. I hope your conversation with Lord M'baku went well."

The man smiled. "Yes, it did." 

He glanced at M'baku's way. Alina followed his gaze. The man was looking back at them.

"M'baku has agreed to my announcement to tell the world the truth about Wakanda." 

Alina looked at him and felt a smile spread on her lips. She had only been in this country for a few days, but between the new role thrust upon her and the festive feeling in the air, she couldn't help but feel like she had a stake in all this. 

"I'm pleased to hear that."

"It is not without conditions."

Alina waited. 

"M'baku does want us to open our borders to visitors."** 

"I see." 

"But he seems agreeable to allow it if we restrict the number and type of visitors to diplomatic missions." T'challa adjusted himself. "He is extending this courtesy to you."

Alina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

"He wishes for you to spend a few days in Jabari Land." 

Alina stared at him. T'challa touched her arm. 

"You do not have to agree to this. I have told Lord M'baku that you are my guest and that I am responsible for you during your visit to Wakanda. He understands that your decision whether or not to spend time in Jabari will have no effect on his allegiance to me or my decision." 

Alina looked at T'challa then back at M'baku. The man was staring at her, one large arm draped around the back of the throne. 

"Do you know why he has requested my presence, King T'challa?"

T'challa had a twinkle in his eye. "He says he wishes for you to see more of Jabari."

Alina felt her goosebumps rise on her chest. 

"I must thank you, Ms. Chen. Whatever it is you said to him during dinner last night really made an impact. M'baku seemed almost…deferential when we were talking." 

Alina looked at the man on the throne. He was still gazing at her. 

"I will stay for one day." 

T'challa smiled her way. "You honor me with your friendship." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Would you like Okoye to stay with you?" 

Alina glanced at the woman behind T'challa, whose face had twisted with shock. The idea of being alone with Okoye in Jabari Land was worse than having to spend time alone here. 

"No. Thank you. I'll be alright." 

Alina took another look at M'baku. He was watching the festivities before him now, massive legs splayed out on his throne, a finger to his lips. Alina swallowed.

"Okoye, give me your communication bead." 

The warrior removed a bead from her bracelet and placed it in T'challa's hand. He took Alina's hand and pressed the bead on her palm. 

"Take this. If you need us for anything at all, we will be there." 

"Thank you, King T'challa." 

With that, the King bowed to her and left with Okoye in tow. Alina watched him pass by M'baku and exchange a brief nod. Then, M'baku turned his attention to her and gestured her towards him. 

Alina made her way towards him, suddenly aware of her heart beating in her ears. 

"Lord M'baku." 

She bowed, aware that she was now the only stranger in this strange land.

"You will observe the festivities by my side." 

He gestured beside his throne, and Alina took her place there. She stood in silence for a while, heart beating, keeping her eye on the large flames in the fire, and then M'baku leaned over and spoke, keeping his eye on the crowd. 

"Do you have the fula I gave you?"

"Yes, my lord." 

She plunged her arm into her thick robes and found the pocket, pulling out the flute. 

"Play it for us." 

Alina frowned. "I cannot play this instrument." 

He looked her way then. "And why not?"

"I have been watching your musicians play, and I do not presume to be able to grasp even the basics. It would be disrespectful to them if I tried." 

"And most humiliating for you."

She narrowed her eyes his way, heat rising in her chest, as she watched as the corner of his mouth creep up into a smile. M'baku turned back to watch the festivities. Alina breathed in, trying to quell the annoyance in her stomach. After a few moments, he spoke again. 

"Tomorrow, you will be shown Jabari Land." 

She didn't reply. The next twenty-four hours beside this irksome man was going to be a real test. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a traditional West African instrument. I wrote it into the story then, found out the instrument was featured in the official Black Panther soundtrack later. Go figure. 
> 
> **A reference to Jennifer Williams's satirical article on Wakanda. It makes sense to me that M’baku would push for border restrictions in Wakanda even if he agreed to T'challa's announcement.


	9. Kings and Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina spends a day in Jabari Land and discovers many surprising things about the tribe and their leader. 
> 
> I had to imagine and extrapolate from currently available info on the Jabari and M'baku in this section (notes at the end for those who care). Plus, loads of yummy ~tension~ here...
> 
> Enjoy x

Jabari Land hadn't been what Alina expected. Then again, nothing had been what she expected since she got to Wakanda. 

M'baku kept his word. As soon as the sun rose, a servant — who looked more like a warrior — showed up at her door. The early call was not a problem for Alina. She hadn't been able to sleep. Between the raucous festivities going late into the night and her mind racing to a thousand different places, struggling to soothe itself in a new place, rest was impossible. 

At breakfast, she was introduced to a tall, slim man — who introduced himself N'kuzi. An affable man, Alina took to him without issue. It became clear to her that N'kuzi was to be her guide that day. He was a scholar, a person of high rank among the Jabari, and one that had been sent out to Wakanda and beyond, which explained his proficiency in multiple languages. Alina wondered just how isolationist the Jabari was if they sanctioned one of their own to explore the world beyond these mountains.

N'kuzi and Alina walked the entire day through the city's underground tunnels and caverns*. 

"This network has been here for thousands of years," he explained as they made their way through the well-lit, spacious passages. "They run under Jabari Land and connect us. It is a way we overcome our unforgiving winters."

Alina looked at the walls. In the palace, she assumed the light came from the torches, but down here, she noticed the walls themselves glowed yellow. N'kuzi explained that it was a natural phenomenon. 

"The exact source of the phosphorescence is unknown. Legends tell us that Hanuman waits for all Jabari, deep in the earth. We will meet him upon our death. That is why we bury the dead." 

He touched the glowing earth and motioned for Alina to do the same. It was cool to the touch. 

"We believe it is his light that comes through these walls."

N'kuzi put his ear to the wall. "Listen."

Alina did the same. N'kuzi looked at her expression and smiled. 

"Water," she said, eyes widening. 

N'kuzi nodded. "We channel freshwater into small rivers and creeks and concentrate them into ponds and pools underground. It's a natural water circulation system." 

Alina continued to marvel at the feat of engineering as they made their way along the passages. 

People bustled around them, farmers with their stock, mothers pulling their children along. At one point, they made their way through a noisy marketplace filled with stalls and food. Alina's mind boggled at the size of this subterrenean civilization. 

They finally emerged at the borders of Jabari, on farmland. N'kuzi explained how the Jabari relied on subsistence mixed farming. A city girl through and through, Alina listened as he explained how as vegetarians, livestock — a collection of pigs, sheep, and goats — were only kept as financial investments, exchanged as gifts in important social functions such as marriages and funerals.**

"Everything we eat is cultivated or gathered on our land." 

They walked through the sorghum, teff and rice fields, then through huge plots dedicated to onions, peanuts, and a variety of other vegetables. 

After that, they made their way back down the caverns to the woodworking settlement. There was a large section of land dedicated to the master elite of this class. Alina watched as they manipulated Jabari wood and fashioned it into an extraordinary amount of things, from household utensils to spears and armor.

"Jabari wood is the strongest in the world. It can withstand any assault from a vibranium weapon."

N'kuzi lowered his voice and craned his neck to whisper in her ear. 

"Other Wakandans believe the wood is infused with vibranium. But the Jabari believe that the wood was given to us by Hanuman." 

Alina admired the modernist, minimalist designs, wishing she could touch it. Still, she had enough lessons in etiquette to understand that even with express consent, the likelihood of a foreigner desecrating something so sacred was high. She tucked her hands deeper into her robes. 

"Do the carpenters make all these items by hand?" 

N'kuzi shook his head and led her through another door where artisans and woodworkers worked with power tools. A large section of the room had industrialized machinery. Alina must have looked surprised because N'kuzi spoke. 

"We are not against technology, Ms. Chen. We are against vibranium." 

Their final stop was to an art-house. Alina was allowed to observe shadows and listen behind long, white curtains as N'kuzi explained Jabari sculpture making. 

"Sculptures are not made to be seen publicly. Every sculpture is personal to the owner. It is important we preserve the meaning behind the pieces and the process by which they are made." 

She thought back to the Hanuman sculpture M'baku showed her last night, the true significance of their interaction dawning on her. 

After an entire day on her feet, Alina's old ankle injury had started to act up. Still, she was determined not to show weakness, so she gritted her teeth through the last few hours. Now, waiting for dinner with Lord M'baku, she massaged her legs while they were dipped in hot water. 

A servant arrived at her door an hour later to escort her to dinner. M'baku was waiting for her, cross-legged on the floor, a large meal spread on the low, square table. 

He gestured to the space across from him, and Alina took her place there. He was wearing a long white kaftan with intricate brown detailing on the collar. It mirrored her garb -- a brown kaftan with white detailing -- which she found waiting for her in her room upon her return. 

Alina averted her eyes from the large opening at M'baku's neckline, which revealed a part of his hairy chest. She kept her eyes down as she listened to the man bow his head and speak. 

"Praise Hanuman for the blessings on this table." 

With that, he looked at her and started to eat. Alina was famished — she had not eaten since breakfast, and the walking had taken its toll. But years of etiquette training meant she only helped herself to less than what she wanted. M'baku looked at her meager portion and spoke again. 

"Food is for eating." 

Alina met his gaze and piled more food unto her plate, going against all sense of decorum. He grunted and began to eat. She took large spoonfuls of food, and for a long moment, both of them were silent as they fed their bodies. 

"Did you learn anything of significance today?" M'baku asked, breaking the silence. 

"I would consider everything I learn in Wakanda to be significant."

M'baku shot her a look. Clearly, this was not the answer he wanted to hear. Alina tried again. 

"I learned about the city's underground network, the farmers, the woodworkers, and the master sculptors," she paused. "And I learned that you shared a part of yourself with me when you showed me that statue of Hanuman yesterday."

He studied her, then went back to his food. 

"How was your day, Lord M'baku?" 

He looked up at her, surprise clear on his face. 

"My day was satisfactory."

He returned to his plate. Alina looked at her own. She was slowing down. The food in Jabari was deceptive — Alina was not used to vegetables being so filling. 

"Where you come from," M'baku began. "What is it that you do?"

"I am a musician," she responded. "But you already know that. Although I fail to see how, because I am positive, I did not mention it when I was at dinner the first night." 

M'baku offered her a small, one-sided smile; then he returned to his plate. 

"I also head my family's foundation. It is an extension of the family business. I am responsible for securing donations to oversee charitable projects in the region."

"You are a philanthropist." 

"Yes."

He looked at her, still chewing. Alina watched as he swallowed and drank from his cup of water, his giant Adam's apple bobbing up and down. He put his mug down and fixed her with a stare.

"And how do you negotiate your family's business interests with the public initiatives you are in charge of?"

Alina looked at him. For a man in the mountains, he seemed to have a good understanding of the world. She took a second to formulate her answer. An honest question deserved an honest answer. 

"It is difficult at times." She paused. "My father founded the foundation as a way to protect our assets. I approach the foundation in a different light. My family occupies a position of privilege, and I believe it is our responsibility to give back."

M'baku was studying her. 

"What does your father have to say about that?"

She paused, choosing her next words with care. "My father thinks I'm an idealist."

"Do you agree?" 

Alina bit the inside of her lip. She had said more than enough already. 

"I prefer to think I am a person with strong convictions." 

M'baku placed his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers together. 

"Convictions are useless without action, Ms. Chen." 

"And action meaningless without conviction, Lord M'baku." 

He looked at her, and Alina could not stop a smile from creeping upon her lips.

"I see the day you spent in Jabari has not tempered your impertinence towards me." 

"Was that your intention, my lord? I only thought you wanted me to learn more about your people." 

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, huffing, and nostrils blaring. Alina continued to fix him with a serene smile as he took a large gulp of water, eyes trained on her face. He set his glass down, wiping his thick lips, and Alina looked back at her plate to feed herself the last mouthful. There was another long silence. 

"Did N'kuzi tell you much about Jabari history?"

"A little, yes. He told me the story of Wakanda and Bashenga. What happened a millennia ago between the Jabari and the other four tribes," she paused. "It is a story I am familiar with. Nakia relayed it to me during the national tour." 

"T'challa does not maintain a record of what happened in Jabari after we separated from the rest of Wakanda. That history remains with my people, within these walls." 

He paused for a long moment. "Would you like to see it?" 

"I would be honored to." 

M'baku placed his napkin on the table and stood up, extending his arm. 

"Come." 

***

"The third king of Jabari was the son of a fisherman. The story of his ascendance to the throne is one that all Jabaris are familiar with." 

M'baku's voice boomed from across the great hall, but Alina's attention was focused on what was in front of her. She looked at the intricate hieroglyphics*** on the wall, her gaze extending as far as they went, up to the ceiling. The torches up there looked like stars. 

"The youngest of eight sons, King A'to was a fearsome warrior who proved himself worthy in battle." 

Before she could stop herself, Alina reached out in front of her to touch a large hieroglyph of a woman and her baby. They looked to be in a shed of some sort. She ran her fingers along the wall, her fingertips meeting the grooves, trying to decipher the story before her. 

The baby was depicted as a young child, naked, running in the water. The child, a little older now, working on a boat. Alina frowned at the next scene. The boat looked like it had been upturned, the young man in the water. She rubbed her thumb over his face. She could not tell if he was drowning or looking up at the heavens. 

Her fingers went to the next hieroglyph, the man's face fierce, hands raised with a spear attacking an unseen enemy. She traced his armor and spear in silent contemplation. Then, she realized the great hall had gone quiet. 

Alina turned to find M'baku watching her, his face dark and intense. She retracted her hand. 

"I'm sorry, Lord M'baku."

He was still looking at her in the way that made her stomach tighten, and her heart start racing. 

"I was simply admiring the intricate handiwork." 

M'baku said nothing. He came up beside her, his sudden size pricking goosebumps on her skin. He turned his gaze towards the section of the wall and spoke. 

"The man in this hieroglyph was my great-great-great-grandfather." 

Alina swallowed, feeling her neck start to warm. 

"Hanuman favored him in battle. The next section depicts his coronation."

Alina looked to see, and sure enough, the scene was a man on a throne, people lining up before him, one of them kneeling, holding a crown. 

"You are descended from a king," she whispered. 

"Yes." 

The clear ring in his voice, coupled with the self-assuredness she felt radiating off him, made her whole body go warm. Or maybe it was the fact that this titan was now standing so close to her, their hands a hair's whisper from one another. 

Alina swallowed and tucked her hands back into her robes. M'baku turned to face her, his own hands clasped in front of him. 

"I am hungry again. Would you care for some tea?" 

***

"Thank you for sharing the stories of the great hall with me. I am grateful to have learned so much about Jabari today." 

They were in M'baku's part of the palace now, in a study of some sort. Alina looked around at his enormous collection of books, stacked in tall bookcases spanning the height of the ceiling. Their presence explained M'baku's surreptitious knowledge of the outside world. 

Her gaze traveled to the lit fireplace in the corner and a white cat snoozing on a brown pillow next to it. Alina smiled to herself. Of course, the man had a cat. 

She sipped from her cup of tea, eyes connecting to M'baku's across the small table. 

"There would have been much more for you to see had you chosen to stay. Like the river, for example."

Alina kept her eyes on the dark brown tea.

"I would have very much liked to see the waters in Jabari," she paused and looked up at him. "But, I'm afraid I must return to Birnin Zana." 

M'baku put his teacup down. It was so small against his hands; it looked almost comical. Then, he sat back in his chair and spread his legs, enveloping the space before him in white fabric. Alina forced herself to keep her eyes on his face. He looked back at her, neck craned in repose. 

"Is it for the Captain?"

Alina stopped, her mind racing. 

"If I didn't know any better, Lord M'baku, I would think that your interest in my life was not strictly diplomatic."

M'baku avoided her gaze as he poured himself another cup of tea. Then, he brought it to his lips, taking a languid sip.

"You would not be wrong." 

He placed the cup back down, keeping his eyes on her, and Alina felt goosebumps rise along her shoulders and neck.

"I am looking for a second wife."

She stopped in shock as she watched him sit back in his chair. M'baku gazed at her for a long moment.

"I'm kidding," he said, a big smile creeping unto his face. "I don't even have a first."

He started to giggle to himself. Alina let out a breath and eyed him, trying and failing to stop a smile. He broke into laughter at that, rubbing his lips. Alina took a sip of tea, trying to calm her beating heart. 

After his laughter subsided, she looked at him and spoke. 

"Why?"

M'baku glanced at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you not have a wife?"

He crinkled his eyebrows.

"I assume it's not for lack of wanting. Or choice."

Another eyebrow raise.

"And why would you assume that?"

She shrugged, maintaining her eyes on his face. He looked at her as if measuring her up then let out a deep breath. 

"I do not have time to court a queen."

Ah, the classic "too busy" excuse. 

"Maybe that is your mistake. A queen need not be courted. She makes her intentions known."

He looked at her. "Are you speaking from experience, Ms. Chen?"

She flashed him a smile, and he chuckled, shaking his head. They sat in companionable silence for a while as Alina reflected on how they got to this topic.

"The Captain and I...have a history."

M'baku waited. Alina looked at her cup and continued.

"Would you agree with me, Lord M'baku, if I were to say that a man must honor his woman?"

"Yes."

"And bound up in that honor is his recognition that she is within her right to choose. Whether or not to stand by him, especially in times of uncertainty."

M'baku nodded.

"The Captain has done me a great dishonor."

M'baku was silent, watching her. The moment went by just long enough for Alina to look away.

"A man must honor his woman. But a king must protect his people."

Alina looked up.

"The duty of a king, first and foremost, is to his people." 

She furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Even when his people do not ask it of him? Even when they vilify him for his actions?"

It was M'baku's turn to frown. "A king is a king. You cannot take that away from him." 

Alina was silent. Their breaths were the only audible thing in the room. 

"Do you know why I invited you to stay in Jabari, Ms. Chen?"

"So I could learn about your people," she answered. "That, and an attempt to intimidate me into submission." 

M'baku glanced her way, a small smile on his lips. Alina exchanged it with her own. There was another silence. 

"Since your arrival, there have been whispers in the palace and among my people that I have been…corrupted."

Alina frowned at the news. 

"But it is my duty to remind my people that the world is coming." 

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Is that what I am? A reminder of an invasion?" 

"It does not matter who you are. It only matters what you represent."

Alina struggled to swallow that bit of information. 

"A king understands this. And a queen who honors him will stand by him and his decision."

Alina shot back. "So it comes down to a question of whose honor is more important." 

M'baku sat up. "It comes down to a question of duty." He looked at her for a long moment, a stern look on his face. "A man who is a king cannot do whatever he wants." His face changed. "No matter how much he wants to do it."

M'baku gazed at her, his eyes laced with layers of meanings, and she felt heat bloom on her cheeks. Then, he looked away and wrapped his large hands around the cup, raising it to his lips. She watched as he closed his eyes and drowned the rest of his tea. When he opened his eyes again, the darkness was gone. He licked his lips and pressed them together, then looked at her.

"Do you still care for this man?"

Her heart was racing, but she forced herself to meet his face. 

"Yes."

Something flitted across his face, but it was gone when she blinked.

"Then you know what to do." M'baku paused. "A queen makes her intentions known." 

She looked at him and offered him a small smile. M'baku kept his eyes on her face, and Alina looked away, raising her cup to her lips.

They spent the next few minutes in silence. Alina placed her cup on the table and pushed it away from her, indicating her completion. 

"Lord M'baku, thank you for your invitation to stay in Jabari. I have found my time here to be most enlightening." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "The Jabari are proud people. But open and gentle, given a chance to act at their own pace. And in their own way." 

M'baku considered her words and gifted her with a smile. Then he stood and offered his arm. When they exited the room, they walked arm in arm back out into the main area and past the great hall. Alina looked at the walls, wondering what other stories were carved into the stone. When they finally stopped in front of her room, he let go of her arm and took her hand. 

"Goodnight, Ms. Chen." He kissed her hand, and Alina felt warmth shoot up her arm. "May Hanuman bless your dreams."

She smiled up at him. "Goodnight, Lord M'baku." 

***

Alina clasped her hands under her robe. 

"Lord M'baku," she said. "Please communicate my gratitude to N'kuzi for his time. And to your people, I thank them for their tolerance and kindness." 

M'baku nodded in answer, a small twinkle in his eye, communicating his understanding of her veiled message. Alina felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. 

She gave him a small bow, then turned to face Nakia. The two of them made their way up the stairs to the jet together. Once inside, they stood by the window. Alina watched as M'baku stared back at them, two warriors flanking his side. 

"M'baku seems different," Nakia observed. "Did something of significance happen during your stay?"

Alina looked out the window, keeping her gaze on his towering form. 

"Lord M'baku and I came to understand and appreciate the other's perspective."

"That can only mean good things for Wakanda." 

Alina exchanged a smile with Nakia as the jet took off, dusting up snow and blurring the form of the mountain king. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *M’baku came out of a tunnel under the mountain on Challenge Day in the movie, Black Panther, which is where I got the idea for this. 
> 
> **The Jabari is based on the Dogon of Mali and Karo of Ethiopia so my info is from those two tribes. 
> 
> ***I got the idea for Jabari casual wear and hieroglyphics from North Africans (Egypt).


	10. extra scene - The Enchantress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra (deleted?) scene from M'baku's point of view. Cause why not. 
> 
> Update: For those interested, The M'baku x Alina AU is now available to read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694253/chapters/56889130
> 
> xx

M’baku tossed and turned in his bed. It seemed there was to be no sleep tonight. 

He huffed and opened his eyes into the darkness, attempting to banish his unwanted thoughts. 

Ms. Chen…Alina had left Jabari this morning, and since then, he had felt untethered. Disrupted. He did not like it at all. 

He huffed and got out of bed. His cat, Sinoo, opened one eye from the edge of the bed and went back to sleep. 

M’baku made his way to the bathroom. He placed his hands in the bowl of water, then brought the cold water to his face. He cleaned his forehead, his ears, and his eyes. Then, he stared at himself in the mirror. 

The woman had gotten under his skin, and he needed to get her out. He took a deep breath in, steeling himself for battle. Then, he grunted. Once, twice, three times and pounded the bathroom counter. 

He repeated this until he felt better. M’baku stepped out of the bathroom and started to make his way back to bed. On the way there, his feet stepped on something soft. He bent down to pick it up and found that it was a piece of fabric. He held it up to the light and saw that it was a brown scarf. 

Heart racing, he held the fabric to his nose and took a deep inhale. A warm, gourmand scent rushed to his head, filling his mind with thoughts of this enchantress. Her coy smile. Her fiery eyes. The way her fingers had traced the hieroglyphs on the wall of the great hall…

M’baku threw the scarf aside, startling his cat. He was heaving, his body on fire. He climbed back to bed and shut his eyes. He would defeat thoughts of his unwitting seductress and win the war against his forbidden desires. 

He went to sleep that night, dreaming of the two of them in heat, their bodies tangled in erotic pleasure, the fire roaring in his study.

When he woke up, he found that he had wet the sheets.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! So after writing the yummy sexual tension between M'baku and Alina in this part of Steve x Alina, my mind went haywire. 
> 
> Update: For those interested, you can now read the M'baku and Alina AU -- the point of divergence being their intimate conversation in the study in the last chapter. 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694253/chapters/56889130
> 
> As always, thanks for reading my work. x


	11. Good People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina finds out more about what Steve has been doing with the help of a friend.

Alina was back in the Golden Palace. She chose the rooftop garden for herdebrief with Nakia, and the woman agreed.

So far, Alina had done most of the talking. Nakia listened intently, but at the mention of the Jabari's underground city and M'baku's great hall of hieroglyphs, Nakia widened her eyes.

"You are most privileged, Ms. Chen," Nakia said. "We know very little about the Jabari," she paused. "M'baku must really care about what you think of him and his people."

"It does seem that way," Alina said, her eyes drifting to the mountains in the distance. "Though I cannot understand why. I am a foreigner, and as far as I can tell, the man holds the lot of us in contempt."

Nakia laughed. Then she looked at Alina, a twinkle in her eye.

"It is not difficult to understand why."

Alina raised an eyebrow.

"All beautiful women have a way with men."

The two of them exchanged a knowing look of silent understanding. After a while, Alina spoke.

"May I ask you something, Nakia?"

"Please."

Alina hesitated. "It's about Captain Rogers."

Nakia nodded. Alina looked away and waited for a moment before continuing.

"What do you think about him?"

Nakia looked at her.

"He is a man of great honor."

Alina breathed in and let out an audible sigh.

"You do not think so?"

"I…" Alina stopped to consider her words. "I do not know what to think when it comes to Captain Rogers." Another pause. "Not anymore."

Nakia put her tongue in her cheek, her expression thoughtful.

"Captain Rogers has been running missions with T'challa's support these past few months."

Alina froze in shock.

"He, Mr. Wilson, and Ms. Romanoff are taking down terrorist cells buying chitauri-fueled weapons from the United States government."

Those were the charges for treason. Steve was running missions even though the Accords had outlawed all superhero activity for non-registered superhumans.

"Life can be difficult for men with strong principles," Nakia said.

Alina felt her heart twist in her chest, her mind racing. Steve was telling the truth when he said he had not been in hiding in Wakanda. But why run missions? And such dangerous ones too against the very government that's hunting you? And why was T'challa backing him? A voice in her head answered.

_The duty of a king is to his people._

Alina swallowed. Nakia was looking out at the city below, content with the silence. Mind still racing, Alina attempted to grasp at something to say.

"What does King T'challa think about all this?"

Nakia looked at her and smiled.

"T'challa has nothing but respect for Captain Rogers. He recognizes a man of worth when he sees one."

Alina took in another deep breath, the knot in her chest tightening.

"May I ask you something, Ms. Chen?"

Alina nodded, mind still in an erratic haze.

"You and Captain Rogers obviously share a history," Nakia paused. "Would it be inappropriate for me to ask what happened between the two of you?"

Alina breathed in. "It is not inappropriate." She looked up at Nakia. "You have been kind and supportive the past few days. I would even consider you a friend."

Nakia offered her a smile at that. Alina looked away, trying to gather her thoughts around Steve.

"The Captain and I met two years ago. Tony Stark sanctioned me to head his charitable foundatio,n and Steve was the face of the initiative at the time. As much as I was."

Alina paused, her stomach flipping as she recalled the time they spent together that fateful week in the Avengers compound. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We grew close while working on the project. And then, things just…took off from there."

Nakia nodded. Alina recalled the relationship she had built with Steve in silence. Their intimate conversations in bed. The apartment in New York City. Christmas in Bali. 

Another lump formed in Alina's throat as the memories came rushing to her. She closed her eyes, swallowing the grief away.

"And then the Sokovia Accords happened."

Alina looked up. "Yes."

Her voice sounded harsh to her ears. Nakia looked away, silent for a few moments.

"The late King T'chaka lobbied heavily for the Accords after the bombing in Lagos," Nakia started. "T'challa signed it," she paused. "But, he does not honor it."

Alina narrowed her eyes. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Nakia breathed out. "It's complicated."

Alina waited. She wanted to hear an explanation. Anything to help her understand what was really going on with Steve.

"T'challa originally believed, like his late father, that the Accords would protect the world against people who mean to harm it. Including and especially, superpowered humans."

Alina frowned.

"But when he found out that Helmut Zemo was the true architect of his father's death, T'challa changed his mind."

Alina had a fleeting recognition of the name Zemo. He was somehow involved with the bombing in Vienna, the one that had Bucky's face splashed all over the news. Her head spun, trying to keep any of what Nakia said straight.

"The bottom line is that Zemo was not a good man," Nakia said. "He fractured the world with his actions."

Alina held her breath.

"But even when times are difficult, friendships can be made."

"Are you saying that King T'challa and Captain Rogers became allies as a result of Zemo's actions?"

"Yes."

Nakia was silent again.

"Captain Rogers is a good man," she said. "And you are a good woman. It is important for good people to stick together in this world."

Alina felt her stomach somersault at the words. They sat in silence together for a long time. Then, Nakia spoke again. This time her voice was wistful.

"The world has changed since Zemo. And it will change again." She looked out at the mountains. "Everything will be different for Wakanda once T'challa makes the announcement at the UN next month."

Alina breathed in, feeling a bit of relief as her thoughts shifted to something more concrete. Nakia was still gazing out at the mountains.

"I am to head the Wakandan International Outreach Center in Oakland as head of social outreach."

"That is wonderful news."

A hesitant smile came unto Nakia's face. "I am not a philanthropist like you are, Ms. Chen. My gifts lie in other areas."

"Call me Alina."

Nakia smiled. "Alina."

Alina considered her words before speaking.

"You do not need to be a philanthropist to care about the welfare of others and want to create positive change in the world."

Nakia considered the sentiment. "Even so, I cannot say I will feel comfortable behind a desk doing humanitarian work in California. I am much more comfortable out in the field."

"I'm sure you'll find that philanthropic work is full of surprises," Alina smiled at her. "I never expected to do a field assignment in Wakanda. This beats writing reports, proposals, and briefs any day."

Nakia grinned.

"Besides, you can always call me if you need help. I would be more than happy to lend a listening ear if you ever find yourself in need of one."

They exchanged a smile, and the two of them sat in companionable silence as they watched the brilliant Wakandan sunset.

***

Alina could not sleep that night. She tossed and turned in bed, thinking of her conversation with Nakia about Steve.

What had Nakia meant when she said that T'challa and Steve became allies after what happened with Zemo? Who the hell was Helmut Zemo anyway, and why was he so important in all this?

Alina huffed then, sat up in bed. She breathed out, an idea coming to her. She went to the bedside table and brought up a holograph of a search engine.

She typed in "Helmut Zemo," and dozens of news articles came up. Alina scanned the list. She had not been aware of half the things that had happened on this list. The world really had changed while she was mending her broken heart.

Alina took a deep breath and swiped the holograph to the bed in front of her, then got to reading.

***


	12. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Alina finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge chunk of this chapter refers to points made in an article from The Legal Geeks website on "Why The Sokovia Accords are Unconstitutional."
> 
> link: http://thelegalgeeks.com/2016/05/10/why-the-sokovia-accords-are-unconstitutional/

Steve stepped out of the jet into the hangar bay. It was the middle of the night in Wakanda. He walked out a few feet ahead of the cooling jet engines and turned to see Sam and Nat come out as well. The three of them walked to the elevators together in silence. 

They had taken down that cell in Lebanon tonight. With T'challa's support and Nat's intel from her old KGB contacts, the three of them had been able to keep up the good fight against illegal weapons sales.* And any other wrongdoings the US government seemed to be perpetrating these days. Steve stepped into the elevator with his friends, and Sam punched a button. 

"I'm taking a long shower and then going to bed," Nat said, breaking the silence. "Sand gets everywhere." She shook her short blond hair and tutted. "What about you two?"

"I'm hitting the hay as soon as I get to my room," Sam said. "Taking out bad guys is exhausting."

Nat chuckled. "Steve? You calling it a night too?"

He gave a curt nod in answer. Nat and Sam didn't push it. They knew he was tired. Hell, they were all tired. 

The elevator dinged at their arrival, and they all stepped out. The trio walked to their rooms in silence and said their goodnights. Steve scanned a card on the door and opened it. 

"Hey."

He stopped, taken aback at the person standing up from his bed. 

"I hope you don't mind. I let myself in. I got Shuri to deactivate the lock."

"Alina," he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

He saw her face fall. 

"I wanted to talk to you," she said. "But I can see how this was not the best idea. I'll leave."

She moved past him to the door. Steve heard the door handle turn. 

"Wait," he said. 

The creaking stopped. Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, he turned around. Alina looked at him, and her hands left the door handle. He waited. 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her hands. 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I should have let you talk, that day on the rooftop garden."

She looked up at him then. Steve folded his arms. He saw something like anger flit across her face, and then, Alina closed her eyes and spoke again. 

"I read about Helmut Zemo," she opened her eyes. "And how he framed Sergeant Barnes."

Steve swallowed, his stomach somersaulting. 

"Nakia told me about him," Alina continued. "When I asked her how King T'challa knew you."

Steve waited. 

"I understand now," Alina said, looking down at her hands again. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you understand?"

Alina looked up at him again, and this time, he felt his stomach do a flip. 

"Everything."

He breathed in, feeling a curious sensation in his chest. 

"Why you did what you did," Alina said. "Why you wouldn't …couldn't sign the Accords." She paused and looked away. "Why you left me the way you did."

"I didn't want…" 

Alina nodded. "I know. You had no choice."

Alina closed her eyes, and tears fell on her face. Steve felt his stomach constrict, the curious tugging sensation in his chest expanding.

"I didn't understand what you meant when you said you were trying to do the right thing. But I do now." She looked up at him and wiped her tears away. "The Sokovia Accords were pushed through during a time of chaos and fear. That's never a good sign." She paused, taking a deep breath. "The fact that the Accords are still upheld without question, especially after the world found out that Zemo was the actual perpetrator behind what happened last summer..." She clenched her jaw. "It's wrong." 

Steve huffed out his agreement. It seemed to bolster Alina's confidence. 

"I didn't know that when they captured Sergeant Barnes…"

"Bucky," he corrected her.

She looked at him and offered a brief smile. It made his stomach leap. 

"I didn't know that when they captured Bucky, they wanted to lock him up in some prison ship. Without a lawyer or any trial."

"It was a submarine."

Alina frowned at him. 

"The Raft…it's a prison sub. I had to break the others out of there after they were arrested in Germany. Without due process."

Alina looked away, considering the new information with a grave look on her face. Steve went to bed and sat down. He was exhausted, but this was important. 

"What else did you find out?"

Alina moved forward a few steps, and he noticed for the first time that she was wearing a type of long white pajama robe. It fluttered around her ankles as she moved. 

"There's a whole debate online about the Sokovia Accords. Team Cap versus Team Iron Man."

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. Of course. Six months ago, when the Avengers battled it out in Germany, the court of public opinion had not even crossed his mind. And since then, he hadn't the time nor the space to think about any of this. But now…

"Most people are Team Iron Man."

Steve stood up in frustration and shook his head, making his way around the bed. 

"I'm not."

He looked up. Alina took a few more steps towards him. 

"Tony's wrong. The Accords are illegal and unethical. They're unconstitutional for one thing. The US hasn't put it through all the necessary steps to ratify the agreement. No nation has. All they did was sign it and call it a day." 

He heard the anger slip through in her voice. Alina swallowed. 

"And there are elements of forced conscription in the document. You can't just force people to fight for you. And if they refuse, force them to retire or throw them in a prison submarine. It's inhumane and bordering on involuntary servitude."

Steve nodded. "Slavery was the cause of another American civil war."

Alina went quiet at his point, and then, she spoke again. "And we already talked about the whole arresting-people-without-due-process thing."

Steve wrapped a hand around his bedpost, looking down at the ground. She did understand. Alina paused, then when she spoke again, her voice was soft. 

"But the worst part...the part I think you disagree with fundamentally...is that the Accords don't consider you human."

Steve looked up at her. She was only a few steps away from him, but she kept her eyes on the ground. 

"The Accords consider each super-powered individual as a threat or a potential threat. And they treat them as such," she paused. "That kind of thinking sets the stage for something much, much worse to happen. It's been proven time and again in history."

Steve fought the instinct to reach out and touch her hand. This close to Alina, he could smell her perfume, the warm, floral scent snaking its way up to his nose, igniting long-lost memories and feelings. He started to feel very warm. 

"When Tony told me about the Accords at lunch that day, he made it sound like it a reasonable form of regulation for superhero activity." Alina paused. "Especially when you consider the combined losses in Lagos, Sokovia, and New York."

Steve frowned and opened his mouth to protest. But Alina cut him off. 

"But the Accords don't make sense. Tony doesn't need to worry about not being seen, like the rest of you," she paused, then her voice became resigned. "He's Tony Stark."

Steve huffed again, keeping his eyes on the ground. He noticed that Alina was not wearing any shoes and that her toes were painted red. 

"I understand now why you couldn't sign it. You were looking out for everybody, not just the Avengers. Anyone in the world who would be affected by this."

He breathed in. 

"And I know you're not hiding in Wakanda either. Nakia told me you've been running missions with T'challa's support. That's why you're wanted for treason."

Steve looked at her. "I told you, those charges won't stand."

Alina looked at him, her eyes soft and imploring. "I know." 

They looked at one another for a few long moments. Steve felt his stomach do multiple somersaults as he looked at her. He had not been this close to Alina, alone with her, just the two of them without the world watching for a very long time. 

"So what?" he said, clearing this throat and folding his arms. "Did you read the entire document?"

She nodded. "All 565 pages."

He widened his eyes.

"Ok," she said. "I might have consulted an abbreviated version for some sections."

Steve couldn't help but smile. When she offered him a smile in return, he felt goosebumps prickle up his arms. Alina cleared her throat and looked away. 

"Well," she said. "That's all I wanted to say. That …and I'm sorry." She looked at him. "About Peggy." She paused. "I know how much she meant to you." Another pause. "How much you love her."

A voice started to rise in Steve's mind. Alina breathed in, still looking at the ground. 

"I'll get going. You need to rest."

Steve watched as she turned and walked towards the door. The voice in his head got louder. 

"Stop."

Alina froze. The voice in his head was screaming. Steve marched over and grabbed her arm. He spun her around to plant a bruising kiss on her lips. 

He felt his body explode with fireworks as he kept his lips on her mouth, snaking his hand around her waist. Alina melted into his touch, and Steve deepened the kiss, bringing his other hand into her hair. She parted her mouth just enough for him to slide his tongue in. When he felt her own tongue in his mouth, he felt his spine start to burn with a long-forgotten heat. Steve maintained the fiery contact until he felt Alina press her hand on his chest. He pulled away. 

"I've wanted to do that again," he said.

She looked at him, a shy smile on her face, then looked down at the ground. Steve watched as she licked her lips and pressed them together. It took all of his self-control not to pull her face into his. 

"Stay with me."

Alina looked up in surprise, her brown eyes deepening. Steve couldn't restrain himself anymore. He pressed his lips against hers again, this time ravaging her mouth with his tongue without any hesitation. Alina brought her hands to his face and rubbed his beard, then pulled herself away. 

"I'll stay." 

He grinned her way. He had spent so many lonely nights, on hard floors and cold surfaces from one random country to the next, with no one for company except his thoughts. He tortured himself, thinking about Alina. Recalling the time they spent together, watching Star Trek reruns on the couch, cooking together in their Brooklyn apartment. The vulnerable things he told her in bed after their explosive sexual escapades. He moved to kiss her again, but she stopped him. 

"Whoa there, cowboy."

He felt himself smile. He had not heard that pet name in so long. It made the heat in his body gather in his chest. She smiled back up at him. 

"Let's get one thing straight."

He raised his eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I'm still mad at you."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What for?"

"For this."

She plunged her hand into a hidden pocket and took out a ring. Steve stared at the diamond glimmering in the light, his memories rushing to a rooftop under the night sky. He felt his fingers reach for it, and then he took it out of her hand, feeling the cold metal against his skin. 

He looked back at Alina. She was staring up at him. Steve took her hand and placed it back on her palm, curling her fingers around the ring then placing a kiss on her knuckles. 

"I gave this to you because I wanted you to remember the promise I made you."

He looked into her eyes, his heart racing in his ears. 

"And what was that?" she whispered. 

"I want to be with you."

Her eyes started welling up with tears. 

"My circumstances have changed, but my feelings for you are the same. You'll always be my blessing, Alina." He stroked her face, watching a tear fall. "My angel."

She kissed him at that, and Steve felt wet tears press into his beard. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer into him. She pressed herself against his body, asking for more, and Steve bent down to pick her up. Alina wrapped her arms around him, and he carried her to the bed.

He'd needed her for so long. And now he could have her. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this is compliant with the Marvel comic: Avengers Infinity War prequel
> 
> The next chapter features an erotic resolution as a companion to this emotional one. ;)


	13. Wakanda Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Alina make up in the best way (wink wink) before figuring out their next steps together. Plus, Alina receives a surprise at the end. 
> 
> This is the penultimate chapter of Part 3 of Steve x Alina. Thanks for following along! x

Alina fluttered her eyes open. Something was different.

She became aware that she had arms wrapped around her naked body, warm skin pressed up against her own.

Sex last night was harried. They both needed, no, wanted, to be together, so their clothes had come off fast, their sexual peaks arriving even quicker. It was urgent, necessary sex that left both of them exhausted. Alina adjusted her naked body around Steve's, feeling the heat of his skin against her back. 

She sighed. It was impossible to know, a few days ago, when she saw Steve in her apartment, that they would wake up in bed together, across the world in Wakanda today. She placed a gentle kiss on the forearm of the man she loved.

He stirred behind her. Alina closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Warm and clean, like pine and earth with a twinge of something new. Something that reminded her of smoke, sweet and acrid. She felt chills tingle down her spine and kissed his arm again.

Steve drew her closer in, wrapping his arms tighter around her. She continued to kiss his skin wherever she could, eyes closed, breathing slowly, relishing his warmth. 

A few seconds later, she felt his lips on her neck. Alina craned her neck on instinct and felt another kiss near the back of her ear. 

She remained that way for a bit, receiving his kisses, and then she turned to face him. His eyes glimmered a misty blue, the color of morning fog. She raised a hand to his face and stroked his beard. Steve closed his eyes as if trying to memorize the feeling. 

Alina pressed a kiss on his lips, and Steve kissed her back. She moved a hand into his hair, pulling her fingers through his long, blond strands. It dusted up more of his scent, sending goosebumps of pleasure down her body.

His hands were on her face now, his legs wrapping around hers. She pressed herself closer to him, scissoring her legs around his, feeling heat rush downwards. They continued to kiss, their tongues stroking one another as their lower bodies ground together. Alina moaned, feeling her wet heat drip unto his leg as Steve's erection pressed into the inside of her thigh. 

He moved his lips to the side of her face, kissing her jaw and nipping at the neck. She let out a low hiss and felt him smile into her skin. When Steve did it again, her eyes shot open, her hands flying to his chest, pushing him back to the bed. 

He stared up at her as she looked down at him, hearing her heart pump in her ears. There was a look of smug challenge on his face that made her blood boil. Alina slammed her lips on his, forcing his mouth open, eliciting a deep groan from his throat. She ground against him, winding her hands down his arms, feeling his muscles flex under her touch. Then, she grabbed his wrists and placed it on top of his head. 

When she pulled away to look at him, Steve was watching her. She felt her face contort into a wicked smile; then, she licked her lips and watched his pupils dilate. Feeling her way around his erection, Alina lifted her hips. Steve squeezed his eyes together, the familiar crease in his eyebrows forming, as she lowered herself unto him in slow, deliberate movements. Her grip on his wrists loosened the deeper she went until she found her hands were not restraining him at all. 

She pressed down on his shoulders, her hands making their way down to the chest as she sat on him fully. Alina adjusted herself, both hands gripping unto his sides for support, and Steve shot his eyes open, bringing both hands to her breasts.

She arched her back at his touch, closing her eyes as she felt him massage her chest, her hips swaying to his touch. Steve let out a low moan. 

"Alina."

She felt herself smile as she continued to sway her hips into him. His hands fell to her ribcage, squeezing and rubbing the skin. She intensified the rolling and felt him push himself up inside her, asking for more. 

Alina adjusted her knees around him, gripping his body tight between her thighs, and she felt him reach his hands down, clutching her legs. She lifted herself off him, then pressed back down and was rewarded with a sharp cry. 

"Christ."

She did it again, and he opened his eyes, dark and hooded, his hands grabbing her buttcheeks. He squeezed the flesh, digging his nails in, and she cried out, lifting herself off him again and coming back down in answer. 

They continued the intense movements until Alina could feel almost no sensations in her lower body. She opened her eyes, breathing quick and deep, to find Steve watching her. He licked his lips and swallowed, and Alina lowered herself back down to kiss him. 

A brief kiss on the lips, and then, she pulled herself away and placed her lips to his ear. 

"I've missed you, cowboy," she whispered. She made her way to his other ear, their lower bodies still in sync. "I've missed you so much."

She felt him twist his face into her neck and kiss her skin. Then, Steve's hot breath was in her ear. 

"I need you, angel," he whispered, his voice low and rough. "I need you right now." 

She returned to his face, and they kissed, their lower bodies quickening in pace. Alina felt the intense fire from before build again, this time warming up both their bodies. Another few moments of heated kissing, and then, she lifted herself up, adjusting around him. 

Steve grabbed her hips and squeezed hard. Alina's mind threw her back to the memory of their first time together, and her body responded, rolling and clenching against him.

Steve cried out, a guttural sound escaping his throat. Alina grounded herself down on him, her heart pumping against her chest. Steve dug his nails into her skin, and she threw her head back, letting out a soft howl at the familiar pain shooting in her body. 

"That's it, Rogers," she panted. "Leave your mark on me."

He grunted, breathing hard as he pushed himself into her. She cried out, continuing to roll into him. They did it again and again, their movements in perfect tandem to one another, their bodies moving on instinct and memory. 

"I love you," he said, his voice husky. "God, I love you so much."

Alina came, clenching her walls around him, and he howled softly, bursting inside her. She felt his heat inside her, the feeling triggering a second orgasm. Steve let out a sharp cry as he continued his release. Alina raised her face to the ceiling, feeling his hard erection like steel inside her and his hands holding her body down on him. She thought she might faint from the pleasure erupting from her lower body. 

They rode through their orgasms together for the next few moments. Then, Steve slowed down, and Alina felt her hips come to a slow stop. She placed her hands on his waist, taking in deep breaths, hanging her head low. Steve was still inside her, his hands on her hips. They sat in silence for a few seconds then, Alina swallowed and looked down at Steve, preparing him for the next move. He gave her an imperceptible nod. 

She removed herself from him, inch by inch, feeling him leave her, and then, she collapsed in bed face-down next to him. She closed her eyes, heart still racing, body shaking from post-orgasm tremors. When the thumping in her ears subsided, she heard Steve's deep breathing. Alina began to feel the sensations return to her body, and she shivered. She felt Steve's arm come around her body, turning her towards the ceiling and pulling her close. Alina moaned a little at the action. Then, she felt his hand guide her head to rest on his chest. 

How long had it been since they had been together like this? She couldn't recall, and it pained her not to be able to do so. She pressed herself closer to his body and kissed his skin. 

They were silent for a long time after that. Alina realized she had drifted off when she heard him speak. 

"Alina." 

She opened her eyes and shook the fog out of her mind. Steve kissed her hair and continued stroking her skin with his thumb. 

"Wake up, angel."

She looked up at him. Steve had a cloudy expression on his face. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

He searched her face, his own full of grief. She sat up and placed a comforting hand on his jaw, stroking his beard as she watched him close his eyes and lean into her hands. 

"What's wrong, Steve?"

He let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes. 

"What are we going to do?"

She frowned his way, but right before she removed her hand from his face, he took it in his and kissed it. 

"I want to be with you," he said. "Now, more than ever, I want you by my side." He paused. "But this…" Steve gestured to the room. "This is not how I imagined it."

She moved closer to him. His face crept ever closer, intense blue eyes on her. She pressed a gentle kiss on his mouth and pulled away after a few seconds. 

"We'll figure it out," she said, her heart struggling to believe the confidence in her voice. "We always figure it out."

She rested her forehead on his, and he closed his eyes, speaking. 

"I would go to the ends of the earth to be with you."

Alina kissed him again, feeling her heart thrum in her chest at his earnest declaration. An idea began to wheedle its way into the back of her mind. As they continued kissing, she felt a smile come upon her lips. Steve pulled away, his face etched in confusion.

"Now that's an idea," she said, feeling the grin spread on her face. "And it just might work."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, but Alina pulled his face towards hers again, demanding another kiss. 

***

**_Later that day..._ **

"Ms. Chen," T'challa said. "This is for you."

The king motioned for Nakia, and she brought forward a small black box. T'challa presented it to Alina with both hands, and she accepted it. 

"Your Highness, there is nothing you could give me that I could accept," she said, holding unto the box with both hands. "I will never forget the trust you placed in me or the kindness and friendship you have given me."

"I could say the same for you, Ms. Chen." He smiled at her. "Do not consider this a gift but a symbol of our continued friendship."

She looked down at the box. 

"Open it."

She opened the box and saw a Kimoyo bracelet nestled in black silk. Her eyes went wide. 

"I am in your debt for all the work you have done for our great nation," T'challa said. "It is through your efforts that Wakanda is now united in my decision to announce ourselves to the world." He placed his right hand over his heart and bowed to her. 

Nakia and Shuri did the same, followed by Okoye and the other Dora Milaje in the room. Alina started to hear her heart thump in her chest, her eyes filling with tears, threatening to burst. When T'challa looked back up, he spoke again. 

"You are now Wakanda's ambassador to the Asian continent," he declared. "The Kimoyo beads are a sign of our friendship to one another. May we continue to build this bridge and look forward to a brighter future.

"The beads only work in Wakanda," Nakia said, smiling at her. "So, you will have to return to us."

Alina glanced at her, tears falling down her face. She placed her hand out and hugged Nakia tight, feeling tears fall down her face. Then, she did the same with Shuri. When she let go, Alina turned to face T'challa. She came in close and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

"Thank you."

T'challa nodded, and Nakia bowed again. Then, Alina straightened herself up and turned and walked to the jet. 

"See you later, Mrs. Rogers!"

Alina turned back just in time to watch Shuri smirk at her brother and Nakia. She walked up the stairs of the jet and smiled at the man waiting for her inside. 

"What's in the box?" 

A strand of hair fell across his forehead. Alina walked up to him and lifted her right hand, the diamond ring glinting on her ring finger as she pushed his hair back. 

"It's a Kimoyo bracelet," she replied, her voice cracking in awe. "They want me to come back."

Steve flashed her a lopsided grin and placed a hand on her face, bringing his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he pressed his lips together and spoke. 

"Shall we go?"

She nodded and watched Steve make his way to the pilot seat. Alina walked up behind him, clutching the box in hand, as she heard her ring clink against the wood. 

She watched the horizon shift as the jet lifted in the air, zooming its way into the Wakandan sunset. 

***

**_Back in Singapore..._ **

"I'll see you soon, angel."

Steve hugged her close against his body, breathing in her scent one, last time before he had to let her go again. Alina rested her head on his chest, pressing both hands against his body. 

He kissed her hair, closing his eyes to burn the sensation and feelings of the moment into his brain. He needed this, needed her, to keep going. Keep fighting. Keep running. 

Alina lifted her head to meet his, and their eyes met. She pressed a kiss on his lips. Steve deepened the contact immediately, asking for more as he wrapped his arms around her. Then, too soon after, she pressed her hand on the silver key at the new chain around his neck, her ring glinting in the light. 

"I'll see you up north, cowboy."

***

**_That night..._ **

Alina woke up to find a strange blue light coming from inside her bedside drawer. 

She groped around in the dark for the handle. When she couldn't find it, she sat up, turned on the light, her eyes protesting at the change. 

She grabbed the handle of the drawer and yanked it open. The blue light was coming from inside the small black box with the Kimoyo beads. 

She took the box in hand and opened it with caution. A single Kimoyo bead was glowing. Alina stared at it. 

She felt her hands move over to touch the bead, and at the gentlest caress, a hologram popped up. 

"Hi, Alina," the cheery face said. 

She froze. 

"Were you sleeping?" Shuri's face continued. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you something I couldn't before you left Wakanda."

Alina was still staring at Shuri's face in the middle of her bedroom. Shuri grinned. 

"The bead we're communicating on is a remote access bead," she said. "I sneaked it into your bracelet. My brother doesn't know."

She winked. Alina's mouth hung open.

"Give me a call if you need anything," Shuri said with a grin. "Bye!"

With that, the hologram disappeared back inside the bead. Alina stared at the metal bracelet, her mind reeling. 

***


	14. Up North - Spring 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve works through any remaining issues from the fallout of Civil War with the help of his angel, Alina. :)
> 
> This is the last chapter of Part 3: Steve x Alina.

"Ooh," she moaned. "Right there…yes."

Steve looked at her and grinned, his fingers kneading her ankle. 

"Mmmm." 

Alina sat back and closed her eyes. He continued the massage, pressing into the muscles on her feet.

"That feels amazing," she groaned.

Steve smiled. Alina had her eyes closed and her head back, hair tied with long pieces falling across her face. He pressed his thumb into the balls of her feet and elicited another moan. 

"That good, huh?"

She opened her eyes. "I've needed this all day." 

They studied one another for a long moment. Steve dug his knuckles into the balls of her feet, and Alina broke her gaze, letting out another soft moan. He felt a smile break across his face. 

"You never told me how you managed to escape your CIA watchdog," he said after a few minutes.

He looked at Alina. The woman had been through the wringer after their trip to Wakanda a few months ago. The CIA team stationed to monitor her was not pleased when she reappeared a week later and brought news of her post as Wakanda's new ambassador to Singapore's foreign affairs office. 

A wicked smile was spreading across her face. Alina had somehow won the case for a single bodyguard, one she handpicked no less, in place of the team that was forced to relinquish control over her life after they failed to stop her sudden disappearance. The amount of political maneuvering and negotiation she had to have done boggled his mind. And it was all to see him, up here in the mountains. The thought made his stomach somersault. 

"I told him some friends and I were going to a bachelorette party this weekend across the way in Vancouver," she replied. "And that we were very excited for him to join us as our very own, one-man bodyguard entourage." 

Alina was grinning at him. 

"The look on his face when I went on and on about the activities we had planned — group outfits, a magic show, a male strip club with screaming women…it was priceless." 

Steve grinned at that and shook his head, continuing to press into her feet. 

"He's probably still locked in his room in the hotel," Alina said. "I owe Ara's cousin big time for fake-inviting me to her bachelorette. I'll be sure to get her something nice," Alina said. "Maybe she'll want to use the beach house in Bali for her honeymoon."

Steve felt a smile widen on his face as he recalled the beach house, and the time he spent there with Alina. Their mornings in bed together, beach time in the afternoons, quiet nights on the balcony. And then there was the sex.

"What's the smile for?" 

He looked up at her voice and saw a tender smile on her face. It made his stomach do another somersault. 

"I was thinking about you." 

Alina sat up, retreating her feet away from his hands. 

"Oh? What about? Pray, tell." 

Steve looked at her and smiled, shaking his head at her playful words. When he spoke, his voice was much more serious than he expected. 

"Thank you, Alina," he paused. "For all this." 

She looked at him for a moment and then sidled her way over to him on the couch. Steve glanced at the bit of skin on her shoulder, peeking from her fuzzy white sweater.

Alina moved her face close to his, and then, her lips were on him, soft and gentle. He pressed into her after a few seconds, deepening the kiss, and then pulled away. 

Alina smiled down at their hands, which had tangled together during the kiss and pressed her lips together. Steve swallowed, letting the desire to feel her lips again burn through him, the heat spreading down his body. 

"I'm glad you're here," Alina said, squeezing their clasped hands. 

Steve reached out to touch the exposed skin on her shoulder, feeling her cool skin and felt a shiver run through her. She looked up at him as he moved his hand to the curve of her neck, his thumb tracing her collarbone. 

"I love you," he said, his voice deep and earnest. 

Alina looked at him in surprise. 

"I love you so much." 

An incomprehensible knot in his gut twisted at his words, but his mind was too consumed with the haze of Alina's perfume, sweet and seductive. He could not comprehend anything beyond the fact that his hands had pulled her face towards him again. 

He smashed his lips unto hers, his body wanting to override the inexplicable feeling in his stomach. Steve pulled her legs around his body and adjusted himself against the back of the couch. 

He felt Alina wrap her arms around his neck and open her mouth. He stuck his tongue inside her, the tension in his stomach leaping, and brought his hands under her shirt. Alina moaned into his mouth, and he spread his legs as she settled herself on his lap. She angled her face for deeper contact, her hands threading through his hair and massaging the back of his neck. Steve broke away at the sensation, breathing hard, feeling her lips on his face, make their way to his ear. 

"Are we doing this, cowboy?"

He swallowed, the tension in his stomach quadrupling. Alina was starting to move her hips into him, and he took in a deep, steadying breath, his head swimming at the sensation, the knot in his stomach getting bigger and tighter. 

"I want to," he said, gripping her ribcage and pressing her away with as much gentleness as he could. "I do."

He looked at her, her dark brown eyes ignited to caramel in the orange light and swallowed as a memory of another pair of brown eyes surfaced in his mind. He moved her off his lap. 

"But I need to say something first." 

Alina cocked her head to the side, and Steve took a deep breath in, trying to calm his racing heart, his skin prickling from the desire to feel her skin against his. 

"I love you, angel," he began. He swallowed, steadying his voice. "All this…" he gestured to the cabin around them. "I can't believe you did all this." 

He opened his eyes to find Alina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Steve took her hand in his, attempting to reassure her.

"But I don't deserve this," he heard himself say. "I don't deserve you." 

He felt the knot in his stomach tumble, and a split second later, Alina slapped his face.

"What the hell?"

He touched his face, mirroring her own dangerous expression, his cheek stinging. 

"I thought you wanted to be with me," she said, glaring at him. "If you changed your mind, don't give me some bullshit about not deserving my love. Just tell it to me straight, and we can call this thing." 

He screwed his face up, shocked at the sudden rise in emotion, but it only seemed to anger her more. 

"Here," she said, moving to remove the ring on her finger. 

An alarm bell went off in his head. 

"Stop," he said, closing the distance between them and grasping her fingers in his hand. She fought against him and he grabbed her hands harder. "Stop, Alina." 

She looked at him. 

"That is not what I meant," he said, his voice harsh. "Christ."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Steve breathed in hard, the grip on her hands loosening. 

"I just mean…" he started. "What I'm trying to say is…"

Alina crossed her arms across her chest. "Spit it out, Rogers." 

He looked at her, infuriated at her tone, and his lack of articulation. 

"I don't know what I'm trying to say, alright?" He stared at her in defiance. "That's the problem." He felt anger rise in his chest. "I'm goddamn lost." 

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, and he felt something like bubbles float up from his stomach to his chest. 

"I've been lost a long time." 

Her arms fell to the side. 

"After everything that happened last year... With Tony. With Bucky. With the Avengers. With Peggy." He breathed in. "I lost everyone I cared about…., including you." 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"When I found out what the US government had been doing," he said, his voice growing hard. "Imprisoning people in submarines. Selling chitauri weapons to fund their agendas overseas…"

He looked up at her. 

"I lost my home too." 

He saw Alina's face change and felt a curious mix of anger and grief bubble in his stomach. 

"I don't need your pity," he bit out. "I know what I'm doing with Sam and Nat is the right thing to do. Every little bit helps...even if I'm not the Captain anymore." 

He looked at the ground and clenched his jaw, recalling Tony's words. 

_ That shield doesn't belong to you.  _

Steve closed his eyes, trying to beat his anger down. 

Alina let out a sigh, something that sounded like resignation and regret. Steve looked up at her. The expression on her face melted something in his chest. 

"I'm not playing mind games with you, Alina," he said, his voice softening. "I just don't know what my part is in all this."

He huffed and stared at the dancing fire. 

"You went through so much trouble to set all this up," he said, gesturing at the cabin around them. "So we could see each other." After a few moments of silence, he continued. "You've been nothing but kind and loving to me. And I've repaid you by ruining your life." He looked up at her and steeled himself for his next words. "And continuing to love someone who died." 

He closed his eyes and felt his stomach twist at the admission. 

"That's why I don't deserve you." 

Steve breathed in and hung his head as his words settled in the air. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Alina's feet. She bent down in the space between his legs, placing her hands on his knees. 

"You're an idiot. You know that?" 

He frowned, watching a hint of a smile start to spread across her face.

"First of all, I didn't set all this up so we could  _ see _ each other," she said. "If I wanted to see you, I'd ask Shuri to give you a remote access bead so we could talk whenever we wanted."

She took a breath in. "I set this up so we could  _ be _ together." 

Alina moved to sit next to him. She placed a hand on his thigh. Steve felt tingles spread on his skin up to his body and down his legs. 

"Second, I've been nothing but kind and loving because I  _ love _ you." 

She pressed down on his thigh, and he felt heat warm his cheeks. 

"I know you have some weird hang-up about expressing your feelings for me," she said. "And I don't know if it's because you're a man, a superhero, Irish or Catholic…" 

He barked out a small laugh at her words, his stomach leaping again. 

"But I know you love me too," she said, bringing her right hand to his face. "Even if you're only able to say it in a fit of passion. Or when we're …you know."

He looked up at her again, and she grinned at him, eliciting another smile from his face.

"You proposed to me on Valentine's Day," she said, flashing the ring on her right hand to him. "And even after I said no, you stuck around, and we moved on together." She paused. "We always move on. Together." 

She stroked his beard. "You didn't ruin anything, Steve." Alina's voice went soft. "Don't take the blame for that."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. 

"I'm sorry I overreacted just now," she said, looking down at their hands. "This has all been very trying for me." 

He moved closer towards her, and when she didn't move away, Steve placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, allowing her warm and sweet scent to wash over him. He put a second kiss closer to her lips and then, the third on her mouth. When he pulled away, his lips tingled for more contact. Alina swallowed, eyes still downcast on their clasped hands. 

"As for Peggy," she said. "You can't stop loving her." She paused and took a deep breath. "You shouldn't." Another pause. "She's the love of your life." 

Alina looked at him, and Steve felt his stomach drop as he met her eyes, the reflection from the fire turning the brown a myriad of colors. 

"You and Peggy will always have something special. Something you and I won't share."

He swallowed the shame and grief, threatening to burn his stomach. Then he felt Alina's hand on his face. 

"But that goes for us too." She guided his face to meet hers. "We have something we won't be able to share with anyone else." 

Alina was looking at him with an expression that Steve couldn't comprehend. 

"You get to love both of us," she said, stroking his beard again. "You're one of the lucky ones, don't you see?"

Her words made his stomach somersault. Alina was gazing at him with soft eyes, her thumb still stroking his beard. 

"I don't feel lucky," he said, echoing the stubborn voice in his mind. "I feel confused," he paused. "Angry. And lost."

She sighed and cupped her hand to his face. 

"You're passing through life, like the rest of us." Alina moved in closer. "The difference is that your travels have taken you across time and space. So everything feels harder." She paused for a moment. "Is harder." She sighed again. "It's not fair."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, allowing it to support the weight of his face. 

"But you have strong principles," she added after a few moments. "This is why I love you. And why Peggy loved you." He opened his eyes at the tone of her voice, strong and certain. "You'll never be lost, Steve Rogers." 

He paused, considering her words. 

"Maybe not," he said after a few long moments. "But I'm a nomad," he paused. "Without a home." 

Alina wrapped her hand around his, and he watched as she brought it to her chest. 

"Home's right here." She squeezed his hand. "Whenever you need it." 

She kept his hands on her chest for a moment, then brought it to his own. 

"And even nomads need to rest."

Steve looked at her, feeling a strange tingling sensation spread from his stomach outwards to the rest of his body. 

"Be with me," he heard himself say. "I need you." 

Alina looked at him for a moment. Then, she stood up, her warm hands leaving his. He furrowed his eyebrows but continued to watch as Alina took a few steps backward, the fire burning behind her, casting shadows on her face. 

She brought her hands to her sweater and pulled it up off her head. He felt the heat in his body spike, as he watched her unbutton her jeans, pulling them down and stepping out from underneath. He sat up, mind and body now at full attention as Alina kept her eyes on him and reached around her back. 

When she slipped off her bra, Steve felt burning heat shoot up his body. His heart started to pump in his ears, the crackling fire the only other sound in the room, as he watched her hands travel to her underwear. He blinked, and then that was gone too. 

Alina raised her hands to her hair and loosened it, long dark strands tumbling down over her shoulders. Then, she stood there for a moment, breathing hard. Steve looked at her and swallowed, feeling the blood in his body drain downwards. 

She made her way back towards him, and Steve adjusted himself on the couch as she brought her hands around his neck. He stared up at Alina, her face cast in shadow, as he felt his hands grip her ribcage and snake their way up her chest. She settled herself on his lap, straddling him with her knees, and Steve brought his hands up to her neck, threading his hands in her hair.

"You have me," Alina whispered, bringing her face close to his. 

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of surrender — his mind swimming in a fog of heat, his body desperate to declare his love and need for this angel. 

***

_ Later that night… _

Steve looked at the woman sleeping on his arm. The fire next to them was burning low now. It was fitting. High flames and fierce crackling accompanied their passionate love-making earlier. He pulled Alina in close, feeling a tender warmth radiate through his body as he inhaled their shared musk. 

His eyes drifted to the skylight in the ceiling. There was a solitary star twinkling in the sky. He looked at it for a moment, a strange sensation overwhelming his chest.

"I miss you," he said, keeping his eye on the dancing star. 

Alina stirred on him, and he rubbed his thumb on her skin, the small, repeated movements assuring both their bodies. He continued to look up at the star.

"I still owe you that dance," he whispered, his throat forming into a lump. "But right now," he said, holding unto Alina tighter. "I have an angel with me."

The star seemed to twinkle a little brighter. 

"I love you."

Alina smiled into his skin and murmured something incomprehensible into his chest. He kissed her hair, breathing in the smell of her sweat, the slight hint of sweet, gentle perfume, making his way up to his nose and settling in the middle of his chest. 

"I love you," Steve repeated. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Part 4 of Steve x Alina: Infinity War & Post-Snap. We are close to completing the loop until Endgame! 
> 
> Have you read the steamy and fluffy M'baku x Alina AU? Check it out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694253/chapters/56889130
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
